Truth or Consequences
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Set almost three years after the end of Secrets and Lies. It's been almost three years since Sean moved to Wasaga Beach with his and Emma's kids, baby Michael and baby Alyssa, leaving Emma in Toronto. She has just finished her freshman year of college and
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Consequences**

**Summery: **Set almost three years after the end of Secrets and Lies. It's been almost three years since Sean moved to Wasaga Beach with his and Emma's kids, baby Michael and baby Alyssa, leaving Emma in Toronto. She has just finished her freshman year of college and has been in a new relationship for almost a year. What happens when she gets a phone call one night that could change all of that?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. All I own are Mikey and Alyssa.

**Chapter 1**

She was half awake laying in her bed when she heard her cell phone start to ring. She yawned as she grabbed it and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey Em." she said hearing the chipper voice of her friend Darcy say. "So I was thinking that since today is the first official day of summer break that we could go out somewhere. Spin has the day off and you can bring that hottie of yours too if you want."

Emma yawned again as she looked at the clock before looking over at the calendar on her wall. "Alright give me about an hour and we'll meet you at the Dot alright."

"Great I'll tell Spin. See ya Em." Darcy said cheerfully before hanging up.

Emma hung up her cell phone and crawled out of her bed and took another look at the calendar. She had just finished her first year of college yesterday. She put a hand to the calendar and picked up her cell phone again.

She scrolled through her contact list until she came to the number she wanted. She started at the number before shaking her head. After everything that had happened she couldn't call him.

She quickly scrolled farther down the list and found her boyfriend's cell number. "Hey you want to meet up with me down at the Dot?" she asked when he answered. "Spend the first day of summer together? Great meet me there in an hour alright. Love you." she said before hanging up.

As she walked out of her bedroom to go take a shower her attention was caught by a picture sitting in a frame on her fireplace. She stared at the four people in it before placing it down. She didn't even remember why she had put it there in the first place. It was always hard explaining it when someone came over.

She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed. She grabbed her cell phone, purse and keys before walking out of her apartment. She never did hear the ringing of her telephone.

Emma walked into the Dot and smiled when she saw Spinner and Darcy sitting at one of the corner tables. "Hey guys so what are we doing today?" she asked sitting down across from them. Spinner and Darcy had become friends not too long after Ms. H let him back into Degrassi three years before. Their relationship had blossomed from there.

Spinner was shocked to see her there. "Don't you normally spend your break up north?" he asked. For the past two years every break that they had from school Emma spent somewhere up north. He had tried asking Manny where she went but she had never been willing to share that information.

Emma just shrugged. "I decided to stay home this time."

"We all know the reason for that." she heard a voice from behind her and smiled as she turned around.

"Of course how could I ever leave you?" she asked jokingly as her boyfriend, Peter Stone, sat down in the empty chair beside her. "So what are we doing today?" she asked as Peter put his arm over the back of her chair.

"Well Clown Academy Four just came out yesterday we could go see that?" Spinner suggested.

"They still make those?" Darcy asked him sounding surprised.

"Duh they're the best movies ever made." Emma and Peter sat back and watched the couple before he had an idea.

"You know there's a beach a couple hours up north we could go spend the day up there." he said. No one noticed Emma freeze when he brought it up.

"I don't really feel like going to the beach today." she said hoping they wouldn't ask any questions. "Is your dad home, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "He won't be home until Saturday. We could all go there if you want?"

They all agreed about spending the day over at Peter's dad's house and quickly left the Dot. They stopped to grab snacks before going over to the house.

Emma and Darcy went into the spare room to change into their bathing suits after they got there. They slipped on their sandals and left their stuff in the room when they went back out so they could go swimming with their boyfriends. She didn't hear the ringing of her cell phone as she closed the door.

They spent the entire day swimming in the pool and occasionally the two girls sunbathe while Peter and Spinner talked about the new Clown Academy movie that he had wanted to see.

They all stayed there until it started to get dark and then the two guys took their girlfriends back home for the night. Emma walked into her apartment and sat down on her sofa. Sometimes she was amazed at everything that had happened this past year.

Manny had moved at the end of their senior year at Degrassi leaving Emma alone. She had started hanging out with Darcy when she found out they were going to be attending the same college.

Not too long after classes had started she had met Peter. They went on their first date not too long afterwards and had been going strong ever since. She didn't think she had ever been this happy in her entire life.

Just as she was getting ready to go to bed she heard her cell phone ring. She didn't bother to look at the caller id before answering. "Hello?"

"Emma it's Sean." her heart lept into her throat at the sound of his voice. "You need to come to Wasaga now. Something's wrong with Michael."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aw you all are amazing! All of your questions will be answered as we go along. As this chapter takes place at the same time as the last one. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Sean sat in the hospital with his head in his hands. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when someone came up and sat down beside him.

"How are you doing? Jay told me he got sick again." the person said laying a hand on his back.

Sean sighed and lifted his head out of his hands to look at her. "My son's laying in a hospital bed for the fourth time this month and the doctor just said that my mom wasn't compatible. How do you think I'm doing Manny?"

Manny rubbed his back. "It's going to be alright Sean. We're gonna find a doner."

"How? We've tested everyone including you and Jay. Who else is there?" he asked her.

Manny shrugged. "We could try Ellie you know she's worried about him. She wants to do something."

He shook his head. "Marco and Jesse won't let her. Not while she's pregnant."

"Have you tried Tracker or Chris?" Chris was Tracker's oldest son and Sean's nephew. He was born about a year after Tracker had left Sean in Toronto.

Sean nodded. "Neither one matched. There is no one else."

Manny was stared down at the while tiled floor. "You know there is one person you could try. You could call her up and see if she could come up here."

Sean's back stiffened and his eyes blazed with anger. "The last time she saw them was the week before their second birthday. She called and canceled on them twice since she started dating that new guy. She's not even planning on coming up for their birthday in a couple months. I'm not calling her."

"She deserves to know he's sick, Sean. Wouldn't you want to know if things were switched around?" Manny asked him.

Sean clenched his jaw. "She stopped deserving any information about them this past winter when I had to tell them that she wasn't coming right before I got the call from the doctor telling me Mike may not live to see his third birthday."

Manny sighed before agreeing. That had been a tough day on all of them. "I'm gonna go get Daniel and Alyssa from your mom's. You'll come home tonight right?" she asked. He had spent the past three nights there with Michael and hadn't come home.

Sean nodded his head again. "The doctor's going to let him come home tonight since there's not much they can do for him right now. I'll be home." Manny hugged her fiance's best friend before leaving the hospital.

On her way out the door she tried calling the apartment. She didn't care if Sean was pissed off at her right now, she was still their mother and she needed to know. She sighed when there was no answer. She got into her car and drove over to Sean's parents house.

She walked inside and a little blonde two year old came running up to her. "Auntie Manny!" Alyssa shrieked as Manny picked her up. "Nana let me help her take care of Danny and we found a kitty outside. Do you think Daddy will let me keep him? He doesn't have a home and every kitty needs a home." she said pouting.

Manny chuckled at her niece. "Maybe. He'll have to stay here at Papa and Nana's though until Mikey's better though."

"How is Michael doing?" Mrs. Cameron asked her coming out of the kitchen carrying little Danny on her hip.

Manny sighed as she put Alyssa back on her feet. "Not good. The doctor told Sean that you weren't a match and he's freaking out right now."

"Has he called her yet?" she asked handing Danny over to his mother when he started to fuss.

"Sean refuses to." Manny said sitting on the sofa with Danny in her lap and watched as Alyssa went back to playing with her toys.

"She could be Mike's chance." Mrs. Cameron said not understanding why her son was still so angry at the mother of his children.

"Is Mommy going to come now that Mikey's sick?" Alyssa asked the two grown ups as she caught part of their conversation.

"I don't know baby. If we can get Daddy to call her she might." Manny told her hoping that she wouldn't get her hopes up.

Mrs. Cameron picked up the phone. "Who says it has to be Sean that calls?" she asked dialing the number.

"No answer?" Manny asked as she hung the phone back up. "She didn't pick up when I called when I left the hospital either." she said looking over at the clock. "I got to go. Jay's gonna be home soon."

A couple hours later Sean arrived at the house he shared with Jay and Manny. He had Michael in his arms sound asleep. "Hey guys. I'll be right back as soon as I put him down." he whispered seeing his family sitting at the table.

He went up to the room the twins shared and laid Mike down on the bottom bunk. He covered him up with his blanket and went back down to the dining room. "Hey baby girl." he said placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head bfore sitting down next to her. "Did you have fun over at Grandma's?" he asked her.

"Yea!" Alyssa said excitedly. "We rescued a kitty today. Nana said I could leave him there until Mikey's better then I can bring him home."

"Really? Nana told you, you could have a kitten?" Sean asked raising his eyebrow.

Alyssa nodded her head her blond curls bouncing as she did. "Yep. There's also a puppy that looks really hungry that Nana let me feed. She said we could try to keep him the next time I come over." the little girl said happily as she went back to her dinner.

"Just what the world needs Greenpiece Junior." Jay said jokingly as Sean and Manny both glared at him. "Better watch out Seanie she might be making you sign petions and riot with her."

"Speaking of did you try calling her today?" Manny asked him before he could respond to Jay's attempt at humor.

Sean shook his head as he took a bite out of his steak. "No I didn't try. Why should I?"

"Maybe because he's her son? Come on Sean." Manny said rolling her eyes as Jay stood up from the table. He came back with the cordless phone in his hand.

"Dude if it will save my little nephew call her. Now." Jay said handing him the phone before taking his seat in between Manny and Daniel's highchair.

Sean sighed before dailing her cell phone number. After two rings she answered. "Hello?"

"Emma it's Sean." he said running a hand through his hair. "You need to come to Wasaga now. Something's wrong with Michael."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Emma it's Sean. You need to come to Wasaga now. Something's wrong with Michael."

Emma sighed leaning her head back on the sofa cushion. She had gotten this call more than once since they had moved to Wasaga almost three years ago. "Sean you worry too much. If he's sick he'll be fine in a couple days."

"This isn't just a cold Emma. It's serious." She heard the anger in his voice.

She sighed again. "I can't come Sean. I told you I couldn't make it up there this summer."

"So what you're going to let our son die because you want to spend time with your boyfriend?" he said not believing this was coming from her. "I knew there was a reason I didn't want to call you. Go to hell." she heard him say before he hung up the phone.

Emma shook her head and put her cell phone down on the coffee table. Sean worried too much about them. The first year he called panicking every time one of them sneezed. Sean was probably just blowing it out of proportion. Michael would be fine.

She yawned before going into the kitchen to make herself something for dinner.

The breaking of the cordless phone as it hit the wall made Alyssa jump and caused Danny to start crying. "Sean!" Manny exclaimed as she picked her son up from his highchair and tried calming him down

"Is Mommy coming Daddy?" Alyssa asked him teary eyed.

Sean looked down at his two year old daughter and the anger he had felt faded just a bit. "I'm sorry Lys she's not coming. Come on let's go upstairs and then maybe we can talk about that kitten alright." he said picking her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs.

Jay shook his head after the two of them left the room. "I always knew Greenpiece was a bitch but to do that to her own kid."

Manny sighed handing Daniel to Jay as she started to clear the table. "She's probably busy Jay."

"Too busy to come see her son who's dying? She doesn't want anything to do with them anymore. Even Sean's realized that, he just doesn't know how to tell them that Mommy doesn't want them and never did." Jay said standing up and situating Danny onto his hip. He kissed her quickly. "We're gonna go watch TV."

They never did notice the little ears listening in on their conversation.

_She was standing in the graveyard again. This time she was watching a funeral again but instead of the two stones she had seen before there was only one small one._

_"You know I warned you about this." she heard the voice of the man she loved and always would say from behind her._

_She turned to face him. "What's going on?" she asked him before turning back to see a small casket lowered into the ground._

_"He tried everything he could. He even called the boy's mother but she refused to come. They never found a donor until it was too late." he said standing next to her. "He cried the day he walked into the room and found his daughter trying to wake up her dead brother."_

_After the crowd cleared she walked up and looked at the name on the stone. "No nothing's wrong with him. This isn't going to happen."_

_She heard him chuckle harshly. "Do you think he would have called you after everything you've done if it wasn't? The boy's tired of fighting. He probably won't even get to see his third birthday. You could fix this though but wait Peter means more to you than he does."_

_"Sean!" she called as he walked off._

_"Go to hell!" he yelled before fading into the thick grey fog._

Later that night Michael woke up and walked into his father's bed room. He climbed up onto the bed and laid down. He was the first one in tonight. Normally by the time he came in Alyssa had already claimed this side of the bed.

He saw Sean's cell phone laying on the bedside table. He looked over to make sure his dad was still sleeping before he grabbed the phone. He opened it and hit the button to scroll through the contact list. He scrolled past his uncle's cell phone number and past his aunt's.

He scrolled through until he found the number he wanted and hit the little green button to make it dial. He put it up to his ear and waited until the person on the other end of the line picked up. "Hello?" he heard the person say half asleep.

"Mommy?" he said when he heard his mother's voice for the first time in almost a year.

"Michael? What are you doing up this late baby?" she responded through a yawn. She not only had been woken up by the ringing of her cell phone but by the dream she had right before he called.

"My tummy started hurting again and I wanted Daddy." he said as tears stared to come to his little blue eyes. "I sick Mommy and Uncle Jay said you don't wanna come."

"Baby it's ok I can't come right now but I'll come see you on your birthday when you'll feel better." she said hoping that would please the little boy. She could always call later to tell Sean she couldn't make it.

Apparently it didn't please him because Mike started crying. "But I'm not gonna feel better, Mommy. They try to make it stop hurting but it doesn't and they keep poking me. The medicine makes me sicker and I don't have my hair anymore. I wear Daddy's bandana. I don't wanna wear Daddy's bandana. I don't wanna be bald!" he said sobbing clutching the phone in his tiny hands

Sean woke up when he heard his son's crying. "Mike what's wrong? Do you feel sick again?" he asked picking him up and taking his cell phone from the boy's hands as the little boy buried his head into Sean's chest. "Hello?"

"Sean what's going on? What's wrong with him?" Emma asked now wide awake and worried.

Sean sighed as he sat the boy in his lap so he could rub his back. "This past winter we found out that Mike has leukemia. He needs a bone marrow transplant and everyone we've tested so far isn't a match."

"Is he going to be ok?" Emma asked worry in her voice.

"For now maybe once I get him back to sleep. But the doctors aren't sure anymore unless we can find a donor." he said tiredly.

Everything when silent and he almost thought she had hung up on him. "Tell him I'll be there first thing in the morning."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews they make me want to write more. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Emma was sitting in the driveway of the two story house debating on whether to go in or not. She had gone by Sean's parents house only to find out that he had moved out of the small three bedroom trailer. Thankfully Mrs. Cameron had given her the directions to his new house.

Just as she made up her mind her cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling her and saw that it was her boyfriend. "Morning babe."

"Morning Em. I was wondering if you wanted to come over this morning? Maybe go do something just the two of us?" Peter asked her.

"I'm sorry I can't. There was a family emergency and I had to go to Wasaga Beach." she told him hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have driven you up there." he said sounding worried.

Emma sighed. "I got the call in the middle of the night. I didn't want to wake you up. Besides I thought you had to work on your movie today."

"Yea you're right. When are you going to be home?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I got to go. I'll call you later alright." she said watching as Jay came out to grab the morning paper.

"Alright babe. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." she said before hanging up and stepping out of the car. She stared up at the house again before finally going up and ringing the doorbell.

"Hold on!" she heard someone from inside call before she heard footsteps walking towards the door.

"Emma?" Manny gasped opening the door and seeing her best friend for the first time since she had left Toronto.

"Hey Manny." Emma said before noticing the baby on her hip. "You have a baby?"

"Yea she does what are you doing here?" Jay asked coming up behind Manny and crossed his arms.

"Mike called me in the middle of the night crying about being sick so I came to see him." Jay chuckled harshly.

"Yea right. You've forgotten they existed for the past year and now you want to come interrupt their lives? Mike doesn't need this crap right now and neither does Sean." Manny put her hand on Jay's arm to calm him down.

"Jay Daniel needs fed can you do that for me honey?" she asked smiling as he took the baby from her arms before walking back into the kitchen. "Don't worry about Jay. Come on in." Manny said letting her best friend inside the house. "So he finally told you?"

"Yea." Emma said quietly looking at the pictures that were scattered along the walls of the living room. Most of them were of the twins with either Sean or Jay. There were even a couple with the four of them with Manny, Ellie, Marco, Sean's parents.

None of them were of the times she had come up to visit them or when Sean had come back to Toronto the summer after her senior year but then again that's when things had started to go sour.

"He took them down." Manny said realizing what she was looking for. "It wasn't just Lyssa and Mike you hurt Em. If you want to see them they're upstairs third door to the left." she said before walking into the kitchen where her fiancé was feeding their son his breakfast.

"I can't believe you just let her in like that." Jay said holding the bottle as Daniel happy drank his milk oblivious to what was going on between his mom and dad. "You were here. You saw Sean after what she did. He fell apart Manny."

"She wants to see her son Jay. She wants to help him." She said turning on the burner so she could fry up some bacon.

"And what? Leave in a couple days destroying the three of them again? I can't believe you would want to do that to those three after everything they've been through." Jay said burping the baby once he was finished.

Manny sighed and gripped the edge of the counter. "You know what Jay if you don't want to be in the same house as her why don't you just go to the shop and leave everyone alone."

Jay glared at her. "I think I will and Danny's coming with me. I'm not letting her sink her claws into him too." he said grabbing the diaper bag from by the door before leaving. Manny sighed as she fought back the tears that came to her eyes.

Emma walked up the stair case and found Sean and the kids in the room Manny had said they'd be in. The door was open and she stood there quietly just watching as he interacted with the two of them.

Mike was wearing little blue jeans and the old ratty bandana of Sean's that she thought she had burned and Sean was bent down on his knees as both of them flexed their muscles to the amusement of Alyssa who was sitting on the bed laughing. She smiled at the sight, he was a great dad and they had grown so much.

None of them were aware that she was standing by the door until Alyssa looked over and gasped before running over to her. "Mommy!" she shrieked happily which caused the two of them to look over at Emma.

Sean watched as she picked their daughter up in her arms. "Hey baby girl. You having fun playing with Daddy and Mikey?" she asked the little girl.

"My name's not Mikey it's Mike. Only Uncle Jay and Lyssa call me Mikey. My nana calls me Michael." he spoke up pouting as he tried to hide behind his father.

Emma switched her attention to the little boy and finally got a good look at him. The sight of him almost made her cry. She could see his little ribs through his skin and underneath the white ratty bandana was nothing. Where once was a head of light brown curly hair was nothing.

She sat Alyssa on her feet and bent down. "Hi baby boy. Come here."

Mike looked up at Sean who nodded. He walked over to Emma and let her hold him. As soon as he was in her arms she felt a couple tear drops on her shoulder. "I missed you, Mommy." he whispered quietly in her ear.

Emma held on to him tightly not wanting to let him go. How she stayed away so long now she didn't know. How could she not have missed holding this little boy in her arms? He looked so much like his father but she could still see some of herself in him.

Sean stood up from his spot on the floor. "Come on Mike you got to finish getting dressed so we can go out." Mike nodded and ran back over to his dad who was holding his shirt.

"You guys are going out? I just got here." Emma said.

Sean sighed as Mike jumped up on the bed. "On Mike's good days I let him pick something he wants to do and all of us go out for a while."

"Can Mommy come with us this time?" the boy asked as Sean slipped the shirt over his little head.

"Only if Mommy wants to, she might want to stay and talk to Manny. You still haven't said where you want to go." Sean said as Mike slipped his arms through the holes and he grabbed the boys shoes.

Mike thought for a moment. "Can we go to the shop today? I miss it." he pouted.

"What shop?" Emma asked sitting down on the bed next to Alyssa and Mike as Sean helped him get his shoes on.

"Daddy and Uncle Jay fix cars. They're shop smells funny. I don't like it. Can I stay with Auntie Manny today Daddy?" Alyssa asked getting up on the bed.

"Before I got sick Daddy and Uncle Jay took me with them. Daddy hasn't let me go since I got sick." Mike said kicking his feet.

"Michael." Sean scolded and he quickly stopped. "Well today you can go and yes Lys you can stay with Manny. Now come on." The twins ran out of their bedroom and down the stairs.

"Sean wait." Emma said as he started to head for the door.

"Don't talk to me." he said before leaving the room.

Emma sighed. This was going to be a very interesting summer.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews. I promise soon we will find out what happened to destroy our fav couple. Also for any of you that are reading 'Gangsta Redux' the new chapter of that should be up by Sunday night hopefully. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

The family of three piled into Sean's car and drove over to Sean and Jay's garage. They stepped out of the car after he had pulled into his parking spot and Emma gaped at the size of the place.

There above the door was a sign reading 'C & H's Custom Cars'. She had pasted this place on the way to the house but she had no idea it was ran by the two of them.

"Are you coming or what?!" Sean called as the three of them walked inside.

Emma fought back any remarks she could have made. This was like dealing with him in grade 9 or during the week him and Jay had spent in T.O before they broke up for the last time all over again. She walked inside and was even more blown away. "Wow." she said looking around.

"We don't just fix cars. We do customs too. Hints the name. Those are models of some of the cars we've done." Sean said seeing what she was looking at. "Come on where Mike wants to go is in the back." he said trying to be civil for his son's sake.

Sean led them back into the garage area where there were only a few people there working seeing as it was a Sunday. "Well, well look who's finally come back to work." Jay said smirking as he walked up to them. "And look who's with him? Mini me!" he grinned picking Mike up and sitting him on his shoulders.

"Isn't Danny the mini you?" Sean asked him.

Jay shrugged. "Danny can't speak yet so for now little Mikey's my mini me. Do it little Mikey." he grinned up at the boy as he did his impression of Dr. Evil from Austin Powers.

"Was that good Uncle Jay-Jay?" he asked grabbing Jay's hat and put on his own head over the bandana.

"Awesome little Jay." Emma shook her head at the three boys.

"I never should have left him to the two of you." She said smiling and watched as Jay glared at her.

"You're right you shouldn't but you did." he said before leaving them alone and taking the boy over to the car he had been working on.

Emma crossed her arms. "What's Jay's problem?"

Sean glared at her. "Don't think you can just come here and take over Em. Jay thinks of Mike as his kid and he's just as pissed as the rest of us. He just makes it clearer." he said before going over to where his son and best friend were.

A couple hours later Emma was watching some of the employees as Sean and Jay were working on one of the cars and showing Mike what certain parts of it did. She looked over and noticed that Mike had started to look tired and was swaying every now and then.

She raised an eyebrow before going over to the boys and bending down to Mike's level. "Hey sweetheart are you feeling alright?" she whispered in his ear as she put a hand on his small back.

He nodded turning around and laid his head on her shoulder. "Sean I think we need to go." She said picking him up.

Sean turned away from the car and noticed something wrong with the boy. "Hey buddy are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"I sleepy Daddy." he murmured closing his eyes.

Sean sighed and turned to Jay. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut it short today."

"Don't worry man. I'll get Clark to close up and I'll come with you." Jay said as Sean called Alyssa over to them. "I just have to go get Danny. Emma can you come with me?" he asked her.

Emma raised her eyebrow and nodded before trying to hand Mike over to Sean. Mike just held on tighter when she tried to let him go. She shifted him so he could lay his head on her other shoulder and followed Jay into the office.

Jay closed the door before turning to face her. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled. "You practically destroy Sean, you leave your children, you even told Sean you couldn't come because of your boyfriend. It took that little boy calling you in the middle of the night crying to get you here."

"I'm trying to help him out Jay." Emma said not understanding why Jay was acting like this. They were once best friends only to come to this.

Jay scoffed as he picked Daniel up out of his playpen. "You want to help him out? Have your bone marrow tested and pray that it matches. Other wise get the hell out of their lives."

"They're my kids Jay and I still care about Sean. I'm not going to stay out of their lives." she said angrily.

"Really? Then where were you when Sean was working, going to school, and trying to raise both of them? Where were you when he found out Alyssa has asthma? Or better yet where were you when he found out his only son has cancer and is dying?" Jay glared at her.

"I couldn't be there. I had school." Emma said quietly.

"Yea everything else mattered more than them. And everyone thought I would be the screw up." he said before walking out of the office. All of them headed out into the parking lot and drove home in seperate cars.

When they got back to the house Emma went to put Mike up in his room. As she came back downstairs her heart almost stopped. There at the bottom of the stairs Ellie Nash had her daughter on her hip and was wrapped up in Sean's arms.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"El!" Sean said happily as he wrapped his arms around her when she came out of the kitchen with Alyssa on her hip unaware of the person sitting on the steps. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long after you and Mike left. How's he doing anyway?" She asked him.

Sean sighed. "He's doing somewhat alright today. I had to take him to the hospital yesterday. It's not looking good Ellie."

Ellie kissed him on the cheek and ran a hand over his shaved head. "We're going to find donor, Sean. I promise he'll be fine."

He laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I hope so." he said quietly before the three of them went into the kitchen.

No. No. No. It wasn't possible. Sean had broken up with her three years ago. After what she did there was no way he ever would have gotten back with her.

Then why was she showing up and why was Alyssa so comfortable being in her arms? And why was she kissing Sean on the cheek and wait what was that? No. No. NO! Sean still loved her. There was no way Sean would have done _that_ with her.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Emma what's going on?" she heard her mother, Spike ask. "Peter called and asked if everything was ok. He said that you had a family emergency in Wasaga."

"Michael called me last night. He has cancer Mom." Emma told her.

Spike gasped. "Is he okay?" she asked worried about her grandson and wondering why Sean never told her. Even though Emma had abandoned them she hadn't.

"I don't know. Jay said he needs a bone marrow transplant." she said hoping to get off the phone soon so she could go downstairs. She did not like leaving her daughter alone with _her_.

"Should I come up there?" her mom asked.

Emma shook her head even though Spike couldn't see it through the phone. "No but I'm going to be up here a while. I got to go check on him. I'll call you later." Both of them said their goodbyes and hung up.

Emma put her phone back in her pocket and finished walking down the stairs.

"So Red ready to be a mom to our third future mechanic?" Jay asked her taking a beer out of the refrigerator before going to sit by his fiancé who was trying to feed their son.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him as Alyssa sat in her lap. "How do you know it's not a girl?"

Sean smirked. "Because every baby born into this family has been male."

Alyssa glared at him. "Daddy!" she scolded.

"Almost every baby." he corrected smiling at his daughter as she nodded happily.

"That's because they weren't able to overcome all the testosterone from you boys." Ellie said putting a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "This one's gonna be a daddy's girl like Lyssa." she said hugging the little girl as she giggled.

"Daddy can Ellie stay with us?" Alyssa looked up and asked him. Jay smirked at his best friend before kissing Manny and taking Danny to his room to put him down for a nap.

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask her baby." he told her leaning against the sink.

"Ellie can you stay here with me and Mikey and Daddy tonight?" she pouted looking up at her.

"Of course do you want Jesse to come over too?" Ellie asked her. "You haven't seen him since the wedding."

"Yea!" she said happily. "We can have a slumber party right Daddy? Auntie Manny can let us play with her make up."

Manny was about to agree until she saw the look on Sean's face as he got a glass of water. "I don't think Daddy would like that sweetheart."

"Do you think Mommy has some with her?" Alyssa asked Sean and he choked on the sip of water he had taken.

Ellie looked over at Sean surprised. "What is she talking about? Did she actually..." Ellie asked Manny and Sean as they traded looks. They were saved from answering her question by someone else coming into the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I know I promised an update on Gangsta Redux but so far its just not coming for me. I'm hoping that if I go back and watch it again it'll get it going again. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey guys." Emma said walking into the kitchen.

"Lyssa go play with your uncle." Sean said keeping an eye on Ellie.

Ellie waited until the little girl was out of the room before making any remarks. "So you finally came to see them huh? It only took one of them being on their death bed."

Emma glared at her. "What are you doing here? Didn't Sean dump you when you tried telling him you were pregnant the first time?"

"At least I've been here to help him with the kids you abandoned." Ellie said standing up.

"Well I'm back so you can leave. They don't need you trying to play mommy anymore and you can get rid of the fake stomach." Emma said coldly.

Ellie chuckled sarcastically. "And you thought I was a bitch. Sean I'll be back." she said before walking out of the kitchen.

Sean turned to Emma and glared. "If all you're here to do is cause trouble with my family then get out." he said rinsing out his cup.

"I don't want her around my kids, Sean." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your kids?" he scoffed turning back to her. "Were you here when one of 'your kids' had chicken pox and you had to keep the other in a separate room? Were you here when one of 'your kids' had to be potty trained and neither me or Jay knew what we were gonna do? They are not your kids." Manny sensing that things were about to get out of hand left the room.

"I carried them for eight months. I gave birth to them." Emma said.

Sean shook his head. "Right that makes your their mother but I raised them with the help of Jay and Ellie. When they needed their mom you were too busy in Toronto."

"I was finishing school and starting college. I didn't have time." she told him.

"No you had the time. For school, Spike and Snake, Peter, everyone except them or us."

Emma laughed getting in his face. "That's your problem isn't it? That I broke up with you."

"My problem is you abandoned our kids. I don't care that we broke up. I'm better off without you." he said staring right into her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment until Emma leaned over and put her lips on his.

Sean closed his eyes when he felt her kiss him. It had been too long since he had tasted her kiss and he had forgotten what it felt like. He lifted her up onto the sink and felt her hands creep up his shirt before he heard someone cough behind them.

He quickly backed away from her when he saw Ellie behind them with Mike in her arms. "I went up to check on him and he was asking for Emma." she said feeling uncomfortable after what she had just seen.

Emma walked over to her and took Mike from Ellie's arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and looked over at his dad. "Are you and Mommy gonna get married now?" he asked him putting his thumb in his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked stuttering as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me and Lyssa's birthday present last year was you and Mommy were gonna get married and Mommy would live with us remember." Emma looked over at Sean surprised.

Sean shook his head avoiding the looks from both of his ex-girlfriends. "Mommy and Daddy are never getting married and Mommy's never gonna live with us." he said before going out into the garage.

Ellie noticed Emma staring after him looking as if she wanted to follow him. "I'll go talk to him." Ellie said before following him out. She found him outside underneath the his car.

"I don't know what to yell at you about first. Making out with her in your kitchen where anyone could walk in or telling your son his father and his mother will never get back together." she said leaning against the car Sean had had since Emma was pregnant.

Sean sighed rolling out from underneath the car. "Don't start El."

"And hello she has a boyfriend. Don't you think the whole cheating thing is a little old?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I've seen you at your worst because of her, Sean. I don't want to see you go there again." Ellie told him.

Sean sat up and wiped his hands on one of the grease rags. "I'm not going to go off and get drunk because of her again, Ellie. I know better alright."

"I sure hope so. And from the look on Emma's face she had no idea you were going to propose that night." Ellie said sitting down on the hood as Sean went back under the car.

"She put an end to it before I got the chance." he said quietly as his mind went back to that day.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright guys we are finally going to find out what happened to make our favorite couple to split up. Also I have reached the end of the chapters I already had written and like my other story its not coming to me as easily as it should. So updates may not becoming as regularly as they normally do because I want to give you a well written story not something that, atleast to me, reads like crap. Anyways enough rambling enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Almost One Year Before**_

_He rolled over in his bed and put an arm over the person next to him. "Hey baby." he whispered nuzzling her shoulder._

_She rolled over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Morning."_

_He pulled back and started down at her. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" he asked running his hand through her long blonde hair. The last time either of them had seen or spoken to each other was almost four months ago. He had been surprised the day before to see her show up on his parents' doorstep after everything that had been said before._

_"About as much as I missed you." she said pulling him down for another kiss. Just as things were getting heated they heard the door open and felt something jump on the bed._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" they heard the voices of their two year old son and daughter yell as they started jumping on the bed._

_Sean looked down at Emma apoligetically before rolling onto his back and pulling both of them into his arms. "Who said you could come wake us up? You're supposed to be with Uncle Jay." he said glaring over the top of their heads at his best friend who had come into the room._

_"But it's our birthday Daddy! We wanna be wit' you and Mommy." Alyssa said happily._

_Sean acted surprised. "Really? I thought your birthday wasn't until tomorrow."_

_"Daddy! Mommy tell Daddy it's today." Mike said pouting as he turned his little blue eyes over to his mother as he crawled into her lap._

_Emma wrapped her arms around her baby boy. "Of course it is sweetheart your daddy's just getting old and can't remember certain things." she whispered in his ear smiling. "Now you two go play with Uncle Jay while me and Daddy get dressed."_

_As the two of them ran of to Jay Sean rolled back over to her. "I'm sorry about that. They just get excited sometimes." he said leaning back on his elbow._

_"It's okay. It's their birthday they're supposed be excited." she said putting a hand on the back of his head. He had let his hair grow out some and it now looked like a longer version of their son's curly dark hair. He nodded and bent down for another kiss._

_Emma moaned as he slipped his tounge inside her mouth and crawled on top of her. He heard a loud knock on his bedroom door as he pulled the covers back over them._

_"Sean Hope Cameron! You know the rule for when she's here!" he heard his mother yell through the thin wood. "You're supposed to be on the couch! You have one minute to open this door!"_

_Sean groaned as he rolled off of her while Emma laughed. Stupid rule had already been broken three times since she had gotten there the day before. They quickly got dressed before going out into the small dining room where Mrs. Cameron was serving Jay and the twins breakfast._

_Jay smirked at them as they sat down at the table. Sean glared at him as he picked Alyssa up and sat her in his lap so he could have the chair._

_"Jay where's Manny?" Emma asked wondering why her best friend that had moved up here to be with her boyfriend hadn't come with him._

_Jay took a bite of his pancake. "She wasn't feeling good this morning. She's gonna try to make it over for the twins party later."_

_Emma looked over at him worried. "Is she okay?"_

_Jay nodded. "Yea it's just a stomach bug that's been going around. Mikey had it a couple weeks ago so she probably caught it."_

_"Daddy when can we open our presents?" Mike asked looking over at his dad as he tried pouring more syrup onto his pancake before Emma took the bottle away from him._

_"Not until everyone gets here but I think Uncle Jay has a surprise for you." Sean said and the boy bounced happily in his seat._

_"What is it Uncie Jay-Jay?" he asked excited._

_Jay took his hat off and placed it backwards on his little nephew's head. "There you go little Jay."_

_Emma coughed when Jay called Mike that. "Why are you calling him 'little Jay'?" she asked._

_Jay looked over at her raising an eyebrow. "His middle name is still Jason. You gave him that name." he felt someone tugging on the bottom of his shirt._

_"Do you have something for me Uncle Jay?" Alyssa looked up at him pouting._

_Jay picked her up and sat her in his lap. "Did you think I forgot my favorite girl?" he asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small locket. He unfacened it and put it around her neck. _

_Since it was still a little long on her he opened the heart and showed her the picture he had put inside of it. Inside it had a picture of Sean, Jay and Manny with the twins. "See gorgous I didn't forget you." he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_After they all finished eating breakfast Mrs. Cameron and Emma took the twins outside to play so the two guys with the help of Sean's dad could get the house ready for the party._

_About two hours later they came back and almost everyone was there. Some of Sean and Jay's employees from the garage came and had brought their kids. Tyler Bishop had even come and was playing catch with Mike outside in the backyard. They had just cut the cake about twenty minutes ago and Sean brought them over to the table to open their birthday presents._

_While they were busy Emma stepped outside to answer her cell phone that had been vibrating for the past five minutes. "Hello?"_

_"Hey babe. I went by your house and your mom said you went up to Wasaga Beach yesterday. Are you still there?" she heard the man on the other end of the line ask._

_"Yea Peter I'm still here. I'm going to be taking off in a couple hours so I should be home around eight." She had met Peter Stone at the Dot about two months before and they had started dating not too long afterwards._

_"Alright do you want to do something when you get home?" he asked._

_Back inside the twins had just finishing opening their presents and were going to go back to playing when Sean told them to stay there. "There's still one more present alright but I got to get your mom first." he said bending down in front of them._

_"What is it Daddy?" Alyssa asked him._

_"How would you like your mom to be around all the time?" he asked both of them. Both Mike and Alyssa's eyes got wide._

_"Really?" they said happily._

_Sean nodded. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me and if she says yes then she'll move in and stay with us here. Now stay right here I gotta go get her. And don't say anything." he said putting a finger to his lips before stepping outside. The words he heard as soon as he walked out the door made his heart stop._

_"I love you too, Peter. See you soon. Bye." Emma said hanging up and turned around. There behind her was Sean staring at her with a pissed off look on his face._

_"Who's Peter?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest._

_Emma couldn't meet his eyes. "He's a guy I met at the Dot. He's taking some of the same classes when school starts up."_

_"Really? Sounded like something more." he said angrily. "What's going on?"_

_Emma sighed. "I'm going out with him, Sean. He's my boyfriend."_

_Sean clenched his jaw. "Why are you here? We know you aren't here for their birthday because you gave them their gifts when me and Jay came down in May."_

_"I wanted to see them one more time." she said. "College is starting up soon and I have a new boyfriend. I'm not going to be able to see them as much anymore."_

_Sean laughed harshly. "So you just came here to tell me you were cheating on me and that you can't spend time with your kids anymore?"_

_Emma looked down at the ground. "We haven't been together in two years Sean. It's not cheating."_

_With those words Sean's heart broke in two. "Then what was last night Emma? This morning?"_

_Tears came to Emma's eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you."_

_Sean bit his lip. "Get out of here." he said quietly._

_"What? But the twin's birthday?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

_"I said get out of here!" Jay came outside when he heard screaming. Emma nodded slowly before getting in her car._

_"Dude what just happened?" Jay asked Sean as they watched Emma drive off._

_Sean shook his head and wiped the tears from his own eyes. "Can you take the kids home? I need to take off."_

_"Sean!" Jay called after him as Sean got in his own car and sped off._

_**TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY I was able to get one more chapter out before the end of the year. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Sean and Ellie stayed outside in the garage talking while he finished changing the oil on his car. They walked back into the house to find Alyssa on the floor with Jesse playing Barbies while Manny and Emma watched.

"Well I guess I should get used to this huh?" Ellie said smiling as her husband turned around and blushed.

"Not if our baby's a boy. My son is never playing with dolls." Jesse said standing up and going over to her.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "So Alyssa want do you want to do tonight huh?" she said turning her attention to the girl and ignoring her husband's comment.

While Alyssa rambled off a list of stuff Sean went over to the couch where the girls were sitting. "Mike come on it's time to get ready for bed." The little boy shook his head against his mother's shoulder.

Sean sighed. "Come on Mike." he said trying to take the boy out of Emma's arms.

"No." he said holding on tighter.

"Michael Jason Nelson-Cameron! It's time to get ready for bed." Sean said wondering why Mike was making such a fuzz. Normally he never acted like this.

Mike turned around to look at his dad. "No."

Emma decided to step in. "Mike honey why won't go with your dad?"

"Because I go to sleep you'll leave and I don't want you to leave." he said pouting. Emma looked at Sean who glared.

"What made you think that I'm gonna leave?" she asked rubbing Mike's back.

"Maybe because that's what you do." Sean muttered as he walked out of the room and went upstairs to get Mike's bath ready.

Mike looked up at his mother. "You left the party and you never came back. Lyssa cried Mommy and Daddy left too."

Emma held him close to her. "I promise you baby I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay here with you, Lyssa and Daddy alright."

"You promise?" he asked wide-eyed.

"I promise." she nodded. "Now let's go upstairs so your dad can get you ready for bed alright." She carried him upstairs to the bathroom where Sean had the boy's bath ready.

"I can take care of this Sean. You can go back downstairs." she said putting Mike down on his feet.

Sean raised an eyebrow as he took off Mike's little NASCAR shirt. "Really? Go ahead." he said and walked out of the bathroom but stood outside the door.

"Mommy! No! You'll see my package!" He doubled over in silent laughter when he heard Mike say that. "Daddy come back! Don't let Mommy give me a bath!"

Sean chuckled again before walking back down to the living room and sat next to Jay while the rest of them were watching a movie.

"Let me guess Emma decided to try to give Mikey a bath." Jay said smirking.

Sean grinned. "Give it five minutes she'll be calling me back up there."

"Bet you twenty bucks it'll be sooner." Sean shook his hand.

"You're on." he said and pulled Alyssa up onto his lap when she tugged on the leg of his jeans. She always did this at the part where Mufasa died.

Alyssa was almost asleep when Emma called down to Sean. Jay looked over at the clock and groaned before handing Sean twenty dollars as he took Alyssa into his arms and let her cuddle with him.

Sean walked into the bathroom to see Emma running a hand through her hair while Mike stood off by the sink covering himself while glaring at her. "Want some help?" he asked smirking as he leaned against the wall.

Emma sighed and nodded. "Yea."

"Turn around." he told her. "He won't move unless you turn around."

"Why is he like this?" she asked turning around and she heard Sean put Mike in the bath tub.

She heard him chuckle. "Jay said something to him one day when I wasn't home. Now he refuses to let any girl give him a bath and he won't take a bath with Alyssa either. I still haven't found out the reason why. You can turn around now."

She turned around and saw Mike happily playing with a couple toy boats in the water. "You know where his room is and he'll show you which pajamas are his and which ones are Lyssa's." he said as he started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Sean." she called to him and he turned around. "Thanks." Sean nodded before closing the bathroom door.

Sean walked back down and took Alyssa out of Jay's arms. "I'm gonna take her on upstairs. El, Jesse you guys know which room you guys are staying in right?"

Jesse nodded. "Guest room upstairs. Blankets are in the hall closet."

Jay shook his head. "You guys have spent way too many nights here."

Sean laughed. "I'll be back." he said going back upstairs. Why they had to buy a two story house he would never know. He walked past the bathroom and heard splashing and the sound of his son's laughter.

He went into the twins' room and laid her down on the bottom bunk. He turned on the nightlight and was about to walk out of the room when she called him back over.

"Daddy?" she said quietly as he bent down by the bed.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked brushing a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

"Do you still love Mommy?" she asked rubbing her tired eyes.

Sean sighed. That was a loaded question and he had no idea how to explain it to his two and a half year old. "I still love your mom but Mommy found someone else to be with." he said and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"'Night Daddy." she said hugging him. Neither one of them were aware of the person standing outside the door.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Also if you are a Janny fan check out my newest oneshot 'She Said Yes' and if your like me and also ship Sellie check out 'Days in Paradise.' Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Sean went into the twins' bedroom to wake them up and found them missing from their bed. He ran his hand through his hair and tried not to panic.

He quickly ran downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them in the kitchen with Manny and Emma. "Morning." he said walking into the kitchen and kissed both of the kids on the top of their heads.

"Morning Daddy. Mommy's making us breakfast." Alyssa said happily.

"I take it Mommy is the one that woke you guys up?" he asked raising an eyebrow in Emma's direction.

"You've had a lot to deal with so I thought I'd let you sleep in this morning." she said putting some eggs on two plates and sitting them in front of the twins.

"EW! Mommy I don't like eggs!" Mike said trying to push them off his plate.

"Michael just try them alright. Your mom made them specially for you guys okay." Sean said tying his old blue bandana around Mike's bald little head. "Eat up and then we got to go alright." he said as the door bell rang.

He walked past the living room where Jay, Jesse, and Ellie were watching cartoons with Danny and opened the front door.

"Spike! Jack!" Sean exclaimed happily when he saw his childrens grandmother and uncle. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma called and told me what was going on with Mike so I thought I would come see how you were doing." she said hugging him as the rest of her guests came into the house while Manny and Emma came to see what was going on.

"Dude what did you guys do rob a bank?" Spinner asked grinning as he looked around the house before his eyes landed on little Mike and Alyssa. "Dude?" his eyes widened and he smirked when he looked over at Emma as Darcy held onto his arm.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming up here?" she asked as Peter walked in the house.

"Peter! You came too?" she asked shocked ignoring Darcy's question.

"Of course I did. I wanted to see you." he said wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her lips.

Alyssa and Mike both glared at the blonde haired man. "Hey!" she protested.

"Don't do that!" Mike said kicking him in the leg.

"Michael!" Sean scolded as Peter glared down at the both of them.

"But Daddy he was kissing M..." Mike started before Sean put a hand over his mouth.

Sean bent down to his son's height. "Go grab Daddy's cell phone and bring it to me so I can call Nana alright." he said letting him go and watched as he ran up the stairs. He turned to the man he just had to see kiss the mother of his children. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Peter." he said extending his hand for Sean to shake.

Sean shook the other man's hand. "Sean. That's my son Mike and this is Alyssa." he said picking up his baby girl.

Peter smiled at her. "Hi sweetheart."

Alyssa glared at him laying her head on her father's shoulder. "Don't talk to me."

Sean shook his head. "They're normally never like this. Lyssa why don't you go watch cartoons with Uncle Jay?" he said sitting her on her feet and let her run into the living room and jump on the couch before cuddling up next to Jay. "Sorry about that guys." he apoligized to the three guests.

"That's okay Sean." Spike said placing her hand on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" Sean nodded and led her into the kitchen.

Emma hugged Peter. "So what made you guys come up here?" she asked them.

Darcy shrugged. "Peter told us you had family emergancy up here so we decided to come see if there's anything we could do. What happened?"

Emma panicked slightly wondering how much of the story she should tell them. "Sean's son has cancer."

Spinner looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You and Sean are related?"

Emma glared at him before looking at her friend and boyfriend. "He's my cousin. We were close before he moved to Wasaga to be with his kids."

"So that's why he moved to Wasaga after the summer?" Spinner asked her before taking Darcy the room to introduce her to Jay and Ellie. Jay and Ellie noticed him and turned their attention away from the television.

Peter kissed Emma one more time before joining them. She sighed one more time. She was right about what she said yesterday. It was going to be a very, very long summer.

Sean poured himself some coffee and offered Spike some. "How is he doing Sean?" she asked shaking her head in responce to his offer.

Sean sighed. "He had to go to the doctor the other day because he passed out. The doctor checked him out and he found out if we don't find a donor soon he'll die before the month is over"

Spike gasped at the seriousness of her grandson's condition. "Have you told Emma? Has she gotten tested?"

He shook his head. "She got here yesterday morning and I've just let him enjoy being with his mom for now. I'm going to talk to her about getting tested."

"When she does if you'd like I'll do it and I'll get Jack tested. We will save him, Sean. We aren't going to let your boy die." Spike said putting her hand over his.

"Thanks Spike."

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all! Once again thank you all for reviewing and huge shout out to MilitaryWife (awesome author btw you should check out her stuff after your done here) for reminding me of something I did in the last story. Anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 11**

An hour later everyone was gathered in the living room talking and catching up while the kids, except Daniel who Manny was happily showing off, were upstairs playing. Not too long afterwards Ellie and Jesse got up to leave.

"Hey we got to get to work but let us know if anything changes with Mike alright?" he said shaking Sean's hand.

"Of course." Sean replied as Ellie hugged him.

"Be careful with her Sean." she whispered in his ear. "Don't let her get to you."

"She won't get to me." he replied quietly as he let her go. They walked out of the house and he went back to where his guests were.

"So Peter I haven't gotten to get to know you. Do you like kids?" Spike asked him.

Peter shrugged. "Not really. I don't really care too much for the little rugrats. I don't really want any anytime soon."

Sean and Jay both snickered at his answer as Emma glared at the two of them. "Would you ever date a woman with kids?" Jay asked smirking.

"Jay!" Manny hissed at him and he just shrugged as if wondering what he did. She just shook her head.

"Never. If they had kids with someone else they're probably still hung up on the kid's dad. Besides I wouldn't want to be their step-dad anyway, too much work." he said as Sean looked over at Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"What would you do if someone you were dating lied about her past?" Spinner asked him joining in on the interrogation.

"Dump them. If they lied about their past who knows what else they've lied about." he said sitting back as Jack came running into the room.

"Mom, Sean something's wrong with Mike." All of them ran upstairs to the twins room where Mike was lying on the floor in pain.

"Mike where's it hurt buddy?" Sean asked him picking him up in his arms as Jay picked Alyssa up and took her out of the room so she wouldn't have to see her brother in pain. The crying boy pointed to his head and his stomach. "Shh it's gonna be alright."

"I want Mommy." he said muffled through his tears as he laid his head on Sean's shoulder.

Sean sighed. "I know. Spike can you get his medicine out of the cabinet in the bathroom?" he asked as he tried to calm the sobbing little boy.

"Mommy!" Sean looked over at Emma silently asking for help but she looked away. He was trying to calm his son who's crying had now become begging for his mother when Spike came back in the room with the medicine bottle.

"Peter can you leave please?" Emma whispered. Peter raised an eyebrow before nodding and going back downstairs.

She went over to where Spike was trying to get Mike to take his pain medicine. "Mike it's alright baby. Mommy's here." she said rubbing his back as Sean handed him over to her.

She rocked him a little bit. "Come on sweetheart let Grandma Spike give you your medicine so you can feel better." Mike shook his head.

She asked Spike to give her the medicine spoon. "Come on baby boy." she said putting the spoon to his lips. He opened his mouth just a little bit and she tilted the spoon just a bit so the liquid would slide down into his mouth. He shook his head in disgust as he swallowed the medicine.

"It's okay Sean I got him." she said holding him snuggly in her arms as his crying slowly drifted off. "You should go check on Alyssa."

"Are you sure Em? You've never taken care of him when he's like this." Sean said not wanting to leave his son in the care of someone that didn't know how to take care of him.

"He's my son who wants his mother to take care of him. I'll figure out how alright." she said sitting down in the rocking chair by the window. Sean looked over at them once more before going back downstairs to check on his daughter.

Mike reached for Emma's hand and started playing with the ring on her finger. She looked down at her hand and realized what he was messing with. It was the ring Sean had left behind the night she ended their relationship for the third time and the night she found out she was pregnant. She slipped it off to let him hold it.

Mike crinkled his brow when he saw the writing on the inside of the ring. "Mommy what's that say?" he asked showing it to her.

"It has mine and Daddy's initials and it says 'have faith.'" she said not looking at it due to having read it many times during her pregnancy and the months afterwards.

"Daddy has one like it but he wears his on his neck. He also has three more of them on the chain too." he said as he put the ring back in her hand. He looked up at her. "Mommy?"

Emma rubbed his back again. "Yea baby?"

"If something happens and I have to go away will you stay and take care of Daddy?" he asked her. "Cuz sometimes Daddy gets really sad and he forgets things and last time Uncle Jay had to take me to the doctor he didn't know what to do or where to go."

Emma kissed the top of his head as tears came to her eyes. "Of course I will sweetheart." she said quietly as she silently prayed that day never came.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone was sitting quietly in the living room while Alyssa sat in Jay's lap while Manny tried comforting her.

"Shouldn't he call their mom? To get her to come help him out?" Darcy asked sitting next to Spinner.

"He tried. She wouldn't come." Jay said as Alyssa left his lap to crawl into her aunt's arms.

"Why not? He's her son." Darcy said wondering how the mother of Sean's kids could just ignore them like that not knowing it was her best friend she was talking about.

"Doesn't matter. She'd rather spend more time with her boyfriend than the twins she gave birth to." Jay said glaring over at Peter while he wasn't looking.

"Jay don't start." Manny said rocking her niece.

"Why not? Their mother is horrible to them. She's never here when they need her. The best thing she ever did was leave them to Sean and forget about them." he said forgetting for a moment that one of the two kids was in the room.

Alyssa turned around and glared at Jay with tears in her eyes. "I hate you." she said to him before laying her head on Manny's shoulder.

Manny shook her head as Jay stared at the little girl in hurt and shock. "Nice going Jay. I'm gonna take her to Sean." she said walking out of the room. Jay sighed as he put his head in his hands.

Sean closed the door to Mike's room and saw Manny walking up the stairs. He heard Alyssa's quiet crying. "Is she okay?" he asked her taking his daughter from her.

"Jay said some stuff about Emma that made her angry." Manny told him. "Is Mike alright?"

Sean sighed as he held Alyssa. "Emma gave him his medicine and she's in there with him right now. Are you okay baby girl?" he asked turning his attention to his daughter.

"I hate Uncle Jay." she muttered against his shoulder. Sean looked over at Manny shocked. Jay had been Alyssa's favorite uncle since before she could talk. Manny just shook her head before going back downstairs.

"Baby what did Uncle Jay do?" he asked wondering what had caused this change.

"He said that Mommy leaving was the best thing she ever did and that she forgot about us. She didn't forget us Daddy! Mommy didn't forget, Mommy wouldn't forget, Mommy loves us!" she said.

"Of course she didn't forget. She loves you and your brother. Come on." he said trying to calm her down before taking her into the room she shared with her brother. Emma looked over and saw Sean with Alyssa.

Sean sat her down on her feet and let her go over to her mother. "Jay told her you forgot about them and that you're a horrible mother. Prove him wrong." he said leaving her alone with their sleeping son and their daughter.

Emma laid Mike down on his bed and pulled him baby blanket over him before letting Alyssa climb into her lap. "What did Uncle Jay say sweetheart?" she asked grabbing the brush off of the dresser.

"Did you forget us Mommy? Is that why you didn't come?" she asked as Emma started to run the brush through her long blonde locks.

"I didn't forget you sweetheart. Mommy was just being selfish. Mommy realizes that was wrong though and that I should have been here." she said.

Alyssa looked up at her. "Does this mean you're gonna stay with us, Mommy?"

Emma hestiated not knowing exactly how to answer that question. "I'm gonna stay until Mikey's better. I don't know if I'll stay after though because I got to go to school."

Alyssa nodded. "You could go to school with Auntie Manny if you stay here. She goes to school while Daddy and Uncle Jay are at work and Nana takes care of us."

Peter left the living room where Darcy and Spinner were now playing with Jay's son who was starting to look tired. He went upstairs looking for the bathroom but instead found Sean's bedroom. He didn't believe that he was her cousin, they looked nothing alike, yet somehow those kids espically the girl looked like her.

He checked to make sure no one was looking before he started looking around. He found the prescription for Mike's pain medication and a note about a playdate for Alyssa. Most of the stuff he found was about the garage or Mike's illness. Just as he was about to leave he spotted something next to Sean's bed.

There sitting in a picture frame were three pictures. One had he seen before in Emma's living room back at her appartment. One of the ones he had never seen before was a picture of Sean standing behind Emma who had two babies in her arms out on the beach. The other one looked like it had been taken later but the kids were standing in front of the two of them while Sean and Emma kissed behind them.

Peter glared at that picture before leaving the room.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and support! You all are amazing. Here's the newest chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

That night for dinner everyone chipped in and ordered pizza as neither Jay, Sean or Manny were in the mood to cook. After it arrived everyone dug in and Sean got plates for Emma and the twins who had been upstairs most of the day.

"I'll go get Em see and if she wants dinner." Peter said standing up from his seat.

"Nah I'm going to go eat up there with them anyway. I'll just take it to her." he said shrugging as he stacked the paper plates on top of each other so he could carry them easier.

"Dude you want some help?" Jay asked as Peter glared at Sean.

Sean shook his head. "I got it. Besides do you really want told off by a two and a half year old again?" he asked him smirking as Spinner chuckled.

"That was low man!" Jay yelled after him as he went up the stairs.

Sean opened the door and saw Mike, Alyssa and Emma all sitting around the small table coloring. "Hey guys time for dinner." he said as Emma moved some of the crayons so he could sit the plates down on the table.

"Pizza!" Alyssa said happily when he set hers in front of her.

"Double cheese?" Emma asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Only kind our kids will eat." Sean said smirking before he saw the look on his son's face. "Are you hungry buddy?"

Mike shook his head and lifted his arms for Sean to pick him up. "Maybe later then." he said letting the boy lay his head on his shoulder as he sat in the small chair that Mike had been sitting in.

"Daddy do you like my hair? Mommy did it special." Alyssa said showing off her braids as she ate her pizza.

"Its nice baby girl. Don't you want to go show Uncle Jay?" he asked hoping that maybe she would go settle things with his best friend.

Alyssa pouted and glared at her dad. "He's not my uncle. He's a meanie."

"Now Alyssa that's not nice. He's still your uncle sweetheart and I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Emma said trying to help Sean out. "I think you should go say you're sorry."

Alyssa shook her head. "Not until he says it first." she pouted and went back to eating her dinner.

"Mike son are you still awake?" Sean asked looking down at his little boy. He felt him slowly nod his head. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes Daddy." he said quietly sounding annoyed while holding onto his father. Sean sighed as he kissed the top of the boy's head. "I'm hungry Daddy."

"Do you want your pizza or do you want some soup?" he asked him.

"Pizza." he said turning back around and leaning back against Sean's chest as he grabbed the small slice off of his plate.

After a couple hours Manny came up to check on them and to find out where Sean wanted to put everyone for the night.

"Hey guys." she said walking into the room and smiled at the sight of the family. Emma had Mike in her arms while Alyssa was on Sean's back riding him like a horse.

"Hey what's up?" Sean asked as Emma lifted Alyssa off of his back so he could stand up.

"We were wondering where you were wanting to put everyone for the night." she said wishing she had a camera.

Sean sighed and ran his hand through the peach fuzz on top of his head. "Spike can have the guest room for the night and Spin and Darcy could share the pull out couch."

"What about me and Peter?" Emma asked.

Sean shrugged. "Peter can sleep in here if Mike and Lyssa want to share my bed."

Mike and Alyssa cheered happily. "Can Mommy share your bed with us too?" Mike asked him.

Emma's eyes widened as Manny chuckled. "I.i.if your mom wants to she can." Sean said stuttering.

Manny smirked at him. "Great I'll go tell them." she said before leaving them alone.

Sean sighed as the kids got their pajamas together and ran off to his room. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can stay in here with your boyfriend."

Emma shook her head. "I don't want to disappoint them. Even if he will be angry tomorrow morning."

"He doesn't know does he?" he asked putting some of the toys in the toybox. "About us and them?"

Emma looked down at the carpet. "It's hard to tell someone that doesn't already know that you have a son and daughter with another guy."

Sean nodded. "Yea dating is hard as a single parent. Every girl Jay's tried setting me up with finds out about them and runs off. I guess I can see why you won't tell him. Can you get them ready for bed? I'm gonna take a shower."

Emma nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. After Emma finished getting the twins ready for bed she came downstairs to find Jay in the kitchen warming up his son's bottle. "You know how to do that?" she asked opening the door of the refrigerator to get something to drink.

Jay shrugged as he held his son on his hip. "The kids had to eat and your ex couldn't find his way around a kitchen to save his life, even if it was just warming up a bottle. One of us had to be able to feed them something edible."

She grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator before sitting down at the small table that was in the kitchen. "So what's this about you telling my daughter that I'm a horrible mother?"

"I'm not sorry I said it, I'm just sorry she had to hear it." Jay said testing the milk on his wrist before putting the bottle in Danny's mouth.

Emma glared at him. "So what I'm a horrible mother for leaving them with someone who could give them a better life than I could at the time?"

Jay turned around and stared at her. "No you're a horrible mother for the nights I've had to listen to those two cry because they wanted you." he said glaring at her.

"For the nights when Sean had to stay up with them because no matter what they wouldn't stop crying because they didn't want Daddy to tuck them in." he said glaring at her. "For the night Sean had to tell his son that he might die before he ever saw you again. If you want more reasons believe me I can go on."

"Why are you acting like this? Even Sean himself is being civil. Why can't you?" she replied.

"Sean has to be civil for the kids sake. I don't." Jay said grabbing a beer with his free hand. "I gave you one last chance the night Sean called. You screwed that up."

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not going to leave them again?"

"Cure Mike's cancer. Heal Sean's broken heart. Tell your boyfriend about them. Be a mother for more than a day." Jay sent her one more glare before walking out of the room.

She looked over and saw the number for the oncologist's office on the refrigerator door. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello? I was wondering if I could speak with Michael Cameron's doctor. I'm his mother."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The first thing Emma felt the next morning was the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist. Thinking it was her boyfriend she rolled over and kissed him softly on his lips. "Morning." she whispered.

"Morning." she heard him reply sleepily as he nuzzled her shoulder. It was then she realized that it wasn't her boyfriend she was in bed with and where exactly she was.

"Sean?!" she yelped untangling her legs from his and jumping out of the bed.

"What?" he muttered opening his eyes and seeing her in her night clothes. "Oh! Where are the kids?"

Emma glared at him. "We wake up in the same bed in each other's arms for the first time in a year and you ask where our kids are?!"

"It's not like we did anything Em. Our kids were in here with us last night and now they're not." Sean said getting out of bed and slipping his jeans on over his boxers. "Forgive me for wondering what happened to them." She heard the bedroom door slam shut and then the door to the bathroom.

She sighed before quickly getting dressed and going downstairs. She found Mike sitting at the dining room table next to Manny stirring his cereal around in his bowl and Alyssa was sitting on Spinner's shoulders.

"Morning Mommy!" she said happily playing with Spinner's hair. "You and Daddy looked comfy so Uncle Furby said to let you sleep."

Emma raised an eyebrow over at Manny. "First where is Peter? Second why is she calling him Furby?"

"Peter's dad called, something about film school or something, so he left early this morning." Spinner told her trying to stop Alyssa from braiding the spikes together. "As for the Furby thing, she's decided my hair looks like her brother's Furby's."

Mike pushed his bowl away from him. "I'm not hungry anymore." Manny looked down at him sorrowfully as she let him crawl into her lap.

"Is it normal for him to do this?" Emma asked her.

Manny shook her head. "Em I think you should get Sean. He needs to go to the hospital like now."

Mike's little blue eyes widened as they filled up with tears. "I don't want to go back there Mommy! Don't let Daddy take me back there! I'll be fine I promise!"

Manny handed him over to his mother. "You got to go back there baby. They want to make you better." Emma said holding the now sobbing boy tight in her arms.

"But I'm not gonna get better! I wanna stay here with you and Daddy and Lyssa til then! Please Mommy!" Jay and Sean came into the room as he said that.

"Mike are you okay?" Sean asked bending down next to the two of them.

"Daddy! Don't take me to the hospital!" Sean looked over at Manny wondering what was going on with his oldest child.

Manny sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "He needs to go to the hospital, Sean. This is the second day he's been like this, it's not good."

Sean sighed and put a hand on his son's forehead which felt warmer than normal. "Spin do you and Darcy mind taking Alyssa for the day?"

Spinner nodded. "Sure man whatever you need." he said before leaving the kitchen to go find his girlfriend with the little girl still on his shoulders.

"Emma take him out to the car get him in his car seat. I'll be out in a minute." She nodded before going out to Sean's car. He took a seat at the table and put his head in his hands.

Jay put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "He's gonna be alright man. He's too young not to be."

"Yea." he said quietly before going back upstairs to grab his shirt, wallet and keys before going out to the car and driving the familiar route to the hospital. When they got there they took Mike right on in and due to his begging they let Emma go with him.

Sean stayed out in the waiting room until the doctor had him come back into his office so he could talk to him.

"We ran tests on your son's blood again and things don't look too good Mr. Cameron. His blood count was extremely low and his chemo is no longer working. With the way it looks the only way your son will make it through this is with the bone marrow transplant." the doctor told him sadly. "I'd also suggest leaving him here where we can monitor him and relieve most of the pain."

Sean scratched the back of his neck. "Has a donor been found yet?" he asked voice shaking just a bit.

The doctor shook his head. "We've tested all the family members you have brought in and we searched the registry and we've found some but they aren't as close of a match as we would like."

"His mother, along with his grandmother and uncle, is in town."

The doctor stood up from his chair. "Then bring them in. The sooner they get tested the better your son's chances are."

Sean nodded. "Thank you Doctor." he said shaking the man's hand and going back to the room they had put Mike in. "Hey buddy." he said walking in and saw him laying in the hospital bed with an IV in his arm.

"Hey Daddy." he said as Sean kissed him on the top on his head.

"Do you mind if I borrow Mommy for a minute? We'll be right outside the door." Mike nodded and cuddled up with the teddy bear the nurse had given him.

"What's going on?" Emma asked Sean as he closed the door.

"He needs a bone marrow transplant and so far we haven't found a match. Would you be willing..." Emma interrupted him.

"I'll do it." she said quickly.

Sean's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "He's our baby, I have to do something." she told him.

Sean smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

Emma breathed in his scent as he held her. "No need to thank me, Sean."

He pulled back and ran his hand through her hair. He had forgotten how good she had felt in his arms. "You finally put aside your boyfriend and everything else you had going to come when they needed you most." he placed a soft kiss on her lips and went back into the room.

Emma shook her head and regained her breath before following him.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: First off I have to give a huge shout out to MyWishForYou. As soon as they caught on to what I was doing to Mike she gave me a bunch of information (thankfully not in doctor babble) that I'm going to be using over the next few chapters. Second of all thank you MilitaryWife. I found that in my inbox when I got home from work and it just about made me cry. Anyways thank you so much and I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

Spinner and Darcy were upstairs playing with Alyssa when Manny came in with Daniel in her arms. "Hey guys." she said sitting down at the table where her niece had it all set up for a tea party.

Spinner looked over at her. "Hey Manny how goes the wedding planning?" he asked her.

Manny glared at him. "When your fiance refuses to even talk about it? It's going really well." she said rolled her eyes.

Spinner quietly asked Darcy to take Alyssa out of the room so he could talk to her. Darcy nodded and took the little girl downstairs to get something to drink. "What's going on with you and Jay?" he asked. The last time he had spoken to his friend he had been excited over spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Manny sighed as Danny crawled over to Spinner. "For the past few months Jay's had to take full responciblity over the garage while Sean has had to stay here and take care of Mike. When he's home he hardly ever lets me take care of Dan, he always has him, and I can't even bring up the subject of the wedding."

Spinner shrugged. "So he's a busy man who wants to spend time with his son when he comes home."

"Yea a busy man that finds time for his son, his nephew, his neice, his best friend, everyone but his fiance. What kind of man does that?" she asked picking up one of the stuffed animals that was laying in the floor.

"Well this is Jay we're talking about. Maybe he's freaked out about it?" He said.

Manny smiled over at him. "Thanks Spin." she said hugging him before taking little Danny back and leaving Spinner alone.

Ellie sighed as she hung up the phone. "Who were you talking to, Frosh?" Jesse asked smirking as he sat on the corner of her desk.

"First off stop calling me that. Second that was Sean, Mike's in the hospital again. Emma's being tested to see if she's a match for him." she said turning back to her computer screen.

"You've been spending a lot of time talking to him lately." he said folding his arms over his chest.

Ellie sighed. "He's my best friend and his son is dying. You saw him, Jesse."

"I also know what happened between you two last year." he said quietly.

Ellie looked up at her husband. "That was last year, before we got married, this year I'm happily married to the man I love."

Jesse made sure none of their co-workers were looking before kissing her. "Get back to work Frosh." he said walking away. Ellie rolled her eyes at her husband's nickname for her before turning back to working on her latest article as her mind drifted back to that night.

_Ellie was sitting on the couch talking to a heavily pregnant Manny when they heard the door slam. "Sean is that you?" she called. Jay had called earlier and said that Sean had left the twin's birthday party._

_"Ellie!" he said drunkenly as she came over to him. "Have I mentioned how much I have missed you?" he asked giggling as he threw his arm around her shoulders._

_"Have you been drinking?" she asked leading him upstairs._

_Sean smirked down at her. "Just a little bit." he said as they walked into his room. "Why Ms. Nash are you trying to suiduce me?"_

_Ellie rolled her eyes at her drunk ex-boyfriend. "Sean I'm engaged remember." she said as she helped him lay down on the bed._

_Sean laughed. "I am too! But I'm not...I didn't get the chance to..." he teared up a bit as he took a drink out of the bottle he had been grasping since he had come home. "Should've listened to Jay." he muttered._

_Ellie took off his shoes and sat down beside him. "What happened tonight?"_

_Sean dug around in his pocket and pulled out the box jewelery box. Ellie opened it up and looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Sean." Inside the box laid the engagement ring he had saved up to buy._

_Sean shook his head. "I should have known better. She didn't wanna be their mom why would she want to be with their dad." he tried to take another drink but found the bottle empty._

_He threw the bottle against the wall and heard it shatter. Ellie placed a hand on his knee trying to comfort him. He looked up at her and a light came on behind his drunken gaze. "You should be their mom."_

_Ellie shook her head. "Sean I can't be their mom." _

_"Yes you could. You can marry me and be their mom. We could be a family like before except without the ferret." he said smiling._

_Ellie sighed. If only he had said this a few years ago, and while he was sober. "I can't be their mom and I can't be your wife. I'm not the girl you love anymore."_

_Sean sat up and tried to concentrate on which Ellie was the right one. "I do love you Ellie. You're the best girl friend I have. Please Ellie." he said putting a hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss._

_Ellie pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." she whispered and laid him back down as he had fallen asleep._

She shook the thoughts from that night out of her head and concentrated working on her article. It was no fun being yelled at by your boss, espically when he's your husband.

Later on that afternoon one of the nurses came in to check on Mike. "Hey Mikey how are you?" she asked the little boy and saw his father sitting next to him. "Hey Mr. Cameron."

Sean smiled at the nurse. "I've told you before Mr. Cameron's my father. You can call me Sean." he said as Mike giggled.

"I think she likes you Daddy." he whispered causing Sean to blush as she checked the IV.

The nurse chuckled. "Well you seem to be doing fine little guy. But we're gonna keep you here to make sure alright?"

"You just want to keep me so you can see my daddy." the little boy said smirking causing Sean to turn even redder. The nurse laughed as Emma came back into the room.

"You know you could've warned me about the long needle." she groaned holding her back from where they had taken a sample of her bone marrow to test along with the blood sample.

Sean tried to fight back a grin. "Sorry Em." he said putting a hand on the small of her back.

The nurse smiled at the three of them. She knew there was no way this guy was single. "I'll leave you guys alone." she said walking out of the room.

"Did they tell you how long until they find out?" Sean asked Emma.

"They said we'll know in a couple days." she told him walking over to the other side of the hospital bed sitting down slowly next to her son.

"I love you Mommy." Mike said looking up at her.

She smiled down at him. "I love you too baby boy."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alyssa woke up with tears in her eyes after having a nightmare and looked over expecting find her twin brother. Instead she found her uncle.

"Jack-Jack." she whispered shaking him trying to wake him up. Jack groaned and rolled over to the other side.

Alyssa pouted before laying back down and cuddling up next to him.

"Go away." he muttered pulling away from her and going back to sleep. Alyssa sniffed back her tears before grabbing her blanket and going downstairs to see if she could stay with Auntie Manny and Uncle Jay even though she hadn't forgiven him for being a big meanie to her mom.

She was on the steps when Jay came stumbling through the front door. He took off his jacket and went into the bedroom before collapsing on the bed and closing his eyes.

"You're home late." he heard the voice of his fiancé from beside him.

"The guys wanted to go blow of some steam after work and wanted me to come." he said keeping his eyes closed as she turned on their bedroom light.

"And what drown yourselves in tequila?" Manny asked shaking her head. "I can't believe you're still pulling this crap."

"I can't believe you're not used to it by now." he said laughing. "We've been together how long?"

"We're supposed to be getting married in six months Jay or did you forget?"

Jay finally opened his eyes and glared at her. "How the hell could I forget when you keep bugging me about it?"

"I wouldn't keep bugging you about it if you would help me!" she yelled.

"Help out?! I take care of Danny when you want me to. I run the garage and keep food in the fridge because heaven forbid if Sean actually left his brat's side for two seconds! We'd all be better off if the brat would just kick it already!" he yelled not knowing that little ears were sitting right outside the door and could hear every word he just said.

Manny stared at him in shock. "How could you sit there and say that? He's your best friend's son. He's your nephew! He even carries your name!"

All of the yelling woke up Spinner and Darcy who found Alyssa sobbing outside the bedroom door. "Lyssa what's wrong?" Spinner asked as she clung to his neck.

"I want Daddy!" she said muffled against his shoulder. "Jay wants Mikey to die. Jay hates him just like he hates Mommy."

Darcy pulled out her cell phone. "Do you know your daddy's phone number sweetheart?" she asked and Alyssa nodded.

"Get out." Manny said keeping her voice calm.

"You can't kick me out. This is my house." Jay remarked.

"Get out now before I call the cops." she said.

Jay shook his head. "Whatever. I don't need this shit." he growled before storming out of the room ignoring the three people outside the door and left the house.

Emma was half asleep when she heard the door open. "Hey where'd you go?" she asked quietly when she saw Sean.

He held up two Styrofoam cups both of which held coffee inside. "I can never sleep when I'm here with him so I went to get some coffee. I thought you might want some."

She took one of the cups from him and nodded in thanks. "How often does this happen?"

Sean shrugged. "He did good there for a while but lately he's spent more time in that bed than in his own."

"And you always stay with him?" she asked as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Well yea." he said.

She looked over at him. "I think you should go home and get some sleep. You gotta take care of yourself too Sean."

"What do you care if I take care of myself?" he asked her.

Emma hesitated. "I care because they need their dad." she said simply. Sean just rolled his eyes. "And because you're you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"It means I'm not ready for a world that doesn't have you in it." she said quietly turning away from him.

Sean sat up straight in his chair and put his fingers under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "Emma."

"Don't make me say it Sean." she said shakily. "I'm with Peter. Don't make me say it."

Their lip were a hair's breath apart when his cell phone rang. He gave Emma look that said their conversation wasn't over before answering the call. "Hello? What happened?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"He said what?! Never mind I'll be home in ten minutes." he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked him.

"Something happened with Jay back at the house. Manny and Alyssa are both upset. I gotta go. Can you stay here with him? I don't want him scared if he wakes up." he said hurriedly.

Emma nodded. "Go on." she said and he nodded before walking out the door.

"Mama?" Mike called sleepily.

Emma ran her hand over his head. "Everything's okay baby." she whispered. "Go back to sleep." Mike yawned before closing his eyes again. _I hope anyways._ she thought.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your reviews and support. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Sean walked into the house to find Darcy rocking Alyssa and Spike trying to calm down Daniel. "What happened?" he asked going over to the two of them.

"Jay came in drunk and him and Manny started arguing." Darcy said letting Alyssa go into her father's arms.

Sean sat down and set his little girl in his lap. "What happened sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Alyssa sniffed. "I had a nightmare and Jack doesn't like to cuddle like Mikey does so I was going to see if I could stay with Aunt Manny and Jay but they were yelling. Jay said it'd be better if Mikey dies! I don't want Mikey to die Daddy! He's my brother."

Sean held her close to his chest. "It's okay baby girl. You're not going to lose your brother." he said calmly running his hand through her hair hoping to calm her down.

"Why does he hate us Daddy?" she cried. "Why does he say mean things about us and Mommy?"

Sean sighed. "He doesn't hate you. He just didn't know what he was saying."

"I hate him Daddy." she said laying her head on his shoulder. "I never want to see him again."

"You won't Lyssa sweetheart. I'm gonna make sure of that." Manny said as she walked out of her and Jay's bedroom with Spinner by her side. You could clearly see the dried up tear tracks underneath her eyes. "Jay's never stepping foot in this house again."

"Are you alright?" Sean asked her worriedly.

Manny nodded as she blinked back another round of tears. "I'll be fine Sean. Besides I should've known better. He is, after all, Jay Hogart. He was bound to do this." she said taking Daniel from Spike. "You want to come sleep in my room baby girl? Let Daddy go back to the hospital?" she asked Alyssa.

Alyssa shook her head. "It's okay Emma's looking after him. Besides I'm gonna need my sleep if I'm gonna go back to work tomorrow." Sean said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry about all this guys. And Sean if Jay shows up at work tomorrow will you give him this?" Manny asked putting something in Sean's hand. He nodded before standing up with Alyssa on his hip and threw his free arm around Manny.

"Everything's gonna be alright. Jay's an ass for what he did." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Sean." she whispered back before going back into her room.

He woke up early the next morning to the sun shining right in his eyes. "You know the next time you want to try drunk dialing to get a ride I'd suggest calling someone that doesn't live an hour away." he heard someone say as they walked in the room.

Jay groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find Ellie staring down at him. "Go away." he muttered rolling over and putting the pillow over his head.

Ellie shook her head and yanked the pillow away from him. "Not when my husband has to go pick up one of my friends at one in the morning because he's drunk off his ass. Now are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to call Manny?"

Jay's head sprung up off of the bed. "You can't call her."

Ellie folded her arms over her chest. "Now we're getting somewhere. What did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?" he said defensively.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh yes you got kicked out of your house because Manny did something to you." she said sarcastically.

Jay glared at her. "I knew there was a reason I liked Greenpiece more than you." he muttered. "I came home drunk and I somewhat remember telling Manny to lay off pestering me about the wedding and that I'm tired of helping out. I even said that we'd be better off if Mike died. And I think Alyssa heard me."

Ellie hit him over the head with the pillow she had taken away. "Hey watch it! My head hurts enough." he yelled groaning.

"You are still the same jackass you were in high school." she said sounding surprised. "You'd think after everything you would have changed."

"I gotta fix this Ellie." he muttered sitting up.

Ellie sighed. "Considering it's three in the afternoon and you have an hour ride back to Wasaga I'd suggest going to work first. Come on I'll drive you." Jay groaned as he got up off of the bed and followed her out of the room.

Darcy and Manny were in the living room playing with Danny when her cell phone rung. She got up from her spot and went into the kitchen past where Spinner was working on changing the locks on the front door before answering the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"So what have you found out while I've been gone?" she heard the person on the other end of the line ask.

Darcy sighed. "Not much has happened. The guy, Jay, came in late last night and started a huge fight between him and his fiancé. Sean came back from the hospital after his daughter asked me to call him." she told him recapping what had gone on. "Emma stayed at the hospital with the boy."

"Really? I want you to find out everything you can about Sean and those two kids and call me back as soon as possible."

"I can't invade their privacy." she told him.

"Sure you can and you will." the man on the other end told her sternly. "You don't want Spinner finding out that his little innocent girlfriend isn't so innocent now would you? Now get to work."

Jay walked into the garage to find the place empty. He went into the office to find Sean sitting at his desk. "So you finally decided to come to work." Sean said looking through a stack of papers.

"Where is everyone?" Jay asked him. "We normally don't close 'til seven."

"We do when the boss doesn't have to hurry up and get to the hospital to be with his son." Sean said looking up at him. "Did it even occur to you that more than Manny could here you?"

"I'm sorry but I said the truth." Jay said quietly. The next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall with his best friend's arm against his throat.

"Say that again." Sean growled. "My son is dying and my daughter refuses to let me out of her sight now. Your own fiancé spent the night in her room with your only child crying. We would be much better off if you didn't act like an ass." he hissed letting him go.

"Don't come into work tomorrow. You're fired." Sean said going back behind the desk.

Jay looked at him shocked. "Man come on."

"Get out." Sean said turning his attention back to the last bit of paper work he had to do before he could leave. Jay shook his head before walking out of the office. Before he could get all the way out Sean called him back. "Manny told me to give you this." he said tossing something to him.

As Jay walked out of the garage he opened the box Sean had given him. Inside the box was Manny's engagement ring.

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You all are awesome! I love you guys! Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Jay showed up at the house and knocked on the front door. He stood outside waiting for someone to unlock the door. Even though Sean had told him not to he had tried his key. He was right, the locks had been changed.

After a couple minutes Spike answered the door with Danny on her hip. "Come on in Jay." she said opening the door wider. "Don't take too long. I don't know how long Manny's going to be gone."

Jay nodded and went into what was once his and Manny's bedroom. He pulled his suitcase out of the closet and started gathering up his clothes. After he was done packing his clothes he got out his old backpack to put some of his personal belongings in it.

As he was putting stuff in the bag he found a picture of Manny and him that had been taken the night he proposed. It was the same night their baby boy was born. Staring down into his son's eyes, eyes that had become just like his mother's, the eyes that belonged to the woman who had captured his heart, he realized that this was what he wanted.

So that night after everyone had gone home and little Daniel James Hogart was sleeping soundly in his cradle he got down on one knee and asked her the question that would seal their future. He never thought that their future would come down to this.

A stray tear found its way on to the photograph as he heard something outside the door. He quickly wiped away his tears and turned to find his little niece staring at him with a look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"Hey baby girl you gonna come give Uncle Jay a hug?" he asked her smiling trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Alyssa shook her head. "No." she said slowly backing away from the room.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that." Jay told her.

"You made Auntie Manny cry and you don't want my brother to come home." she said glaring at him. "I hate you."

Jay walked over and bent down to her height. "You said that before but you didn't mean it."

Alyssa sniffed. "I mean it this time." she said folding her little arms. "I hate you Uncle Jay."

Jay nodded. "You know I'm not going to be around here anymore right? I'm staying with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Ellie. You may not see me again." he watched as tears started to slide down her little cheeks.

"Bye bye Jay." she whispered before running off. Jay took a deep breath before picking up his things and walking out of the room. He found Spike sitting in the living room. He sat his bags over by the door before going over to her.

"Do you mind?" he asked motioning to Danny who was sitting on her lap. Spike nodded and handed the boy to his father.

"Hey buddy. Dad's gotta go away for a bit but you be good for your mom alright." Jay said taking off his hat and placing it on Danny's head. "Take care of that for me okay. I love you." he said hugging the boy before sitting him down in his play pin. He walked back over and picked up his bags before leaving the house.

"Hello Emma. Sean didn't tell me you were here." Mrs. Cameron said walking into her grandson's hospital room.

Emma sat up in the chair and smiled at the older woman. "Hey Mrs. Cameron." she said yawning.

Mike looked up from his coloring and his eyes widened. "Nana!" he said happily. "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Cameron smiled at her little grandson. There were moments when it was hard to believe he was sick. "I came to see my favorite grandson of course." she said going over and kissing him on his head.

Emma chuckled as she watched Mike turn red. "Nana!" he said complaining as he went back to his coloring book.

Mrs. Cameron looked over at Emma. "This probably isn't any of my business but what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"Mike called me one night and I came up to help out." she responded.

Mrs. Cameron sat down in the chair next to Emma. "The last time you came up here you hurt Sean badly. If you aren't here to stay please don't get his hopes up. He will not admit it but he's still in love with you."

"I understand." Emma said quietly.

"All I want to do is look out for my son. You'd do the same thing for Michael or Alyssa."

Emma nodded and turned to look at the older woman. "I don't plan on hurting them again. Besides I'm here for the long haul this time. I just have to make a couple phone calls."

"Are you sure you want to uproot your life like that?" she asked. "You have friends, your family and school. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"They are my family and my friends are here. As for school they have colleges here in Wasaga." Emma said shrugging. "I'm tired of not being here for them."

Mrs. Cameron smiled at her. "Thank you. Now go home and get some rest. If he asks tell him I wanted to spend some alone time with my grandbaby and I insisted."

Sean came home from work to find the house empty. Spike must have taken the kids out to play. He went upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed unaware that there was someone else in there.

"Sean?" Emma murmured opening her eyes. She had come home about an hour earlier and had been laying there thinking about what Mrs. Cameron had told her. Eventually she fell asleep and was awoken to the shift in the bed when he laid down.

Sean's head shot up from his pillow. "Emma?! I thought you were at the hospital?" he asked.

"I was but your mom came and wanted to spend time with Mike. She sent me back here." she said yawning. "I thought you were going to the hospital after work."

"I am. I just came home to change first." he sighed sitting up.

"Hey Sean do you know what school Manny goes to?" she asked him.

"Community college not too far from here." he said stripping out of his greased stained tank top. "Why?"

Emma shrugged as she tried not to stare. "I was thinking about transferring up here."

Sean raised an eyebrow as he pulled a clean shirt out of his dresser. "You want to transfer out of U of T?"

"I thought I might move up here so I could be closer to you guys." she said sitting up.

Sean shook his head before slipping his shirt over his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Why is that a bad idea?" She had thought he would be happy with her decision.

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, Emma. You don't need to settle for less than what you deserve. You've got a shot in Toronto. Plus you've got a boyfriend and what would he say about you moving two hours away?" Sean asked her.

"Peter and me aren't going anywhere. Besides I want to be with my family Sean." she said standing up and going over to him.

"Don't do this Emma." Sean said shaking his head.

Emma grabbed Sean's hand. "I know what I want. I think you do too." she said wrapping her arms around him. "Tell me you don't want this." she whispered brushing her lips against his.

"I have to get to the hospital." He said trying to leave but she pulled him back and crashed her lips against his. Sean quickly pulled away from her. "No! You don't get to do this Emma! You can't just come up here and expect us all to be a perfect family! You ruined that when you left us!"

"I don't expect us to be anything Sean! I just want to be with them, with you!" she said.

"You don't know what you want Emma!" Sean yelled. "You want to be with Peter, then you want to be with me, give it a couple months you'll be headed back to Toronto and I'll be stuck here having to explain to our kids why Mommy left again!"

"I'm not leaving! What do I have to do to prove that to you?!" she responded. "I made a mistake Sean and I'm sorry!"

Sean scoffed. "Whatever." He turned to leave when Emma pulled him back and crashed her lips to his. Sean moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth to toy with his. He relented lifting her up and let her wrap her legs around her waist. He laid her down on the bed and pressed himself against her.

Emma gasped at the feel of him. It had been too long since they had done this. Sean slipped his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Emma grabbing him by the front of his and pulled him back down.

A couple hours later they were lying in bed with Emma's head on top of his chest. "I've missed this." she said using her finger to draw random patterns on his chest.

"Missed what?" he asked running his hand through her hair.

"Laying here with you like this." she said looking up at him. "We didn't really get to do this too much those times I came up here before."

"Things were easier then." Sean said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us last year. I was selfish and I meant it when I said I was sorry." she said apologetically. "If I could go back and change it I would."

"It's too late for that Em." Sean said quietly.

They laid there in silence until they heard the phone ring. "Hello?" Sean said answering the phone. "What?! Mom slow down what happened?! We'll be there in ten minutes." he said hanging up and quickly got out of bed.

Emma clutched the sheet against her chest. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Sean looked back as her with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Mike's heart stopped."

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your constant support and comments. This chapter will be a little bit lighter as it was written after hearing about the passing of one of Hollywood's best rising actors. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

About half an hour before Manny showed up at the hospital to see how Mike was doing. When Mrs. Cameron asked her about the wedding planning she broke down and told her what had happened between her and Jay.

Mrs. Cameron had been supportive and held her as she cried. After a few minutes Manny wiped her tears away and sat there with her while Mike laid sleeping.

When Manny got up to leave she opened the room door to find Jay standing outside ready to knock. "What are you doing here?" she asked him coldly.

Jay held up the teddy bear he had bought down in the gift shop. "I wanted to come see how he was doing." he said trying to step around her so he could come inside.

"He'll be better once you leave." she said blocking his entrance.

Jay sighed. "All I want to do is see my nephew before I head back to Ellie's."

Manny shook her head. "Not after what you said."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Manny come on. Don't keep me from him." he said quietly.

"No you already hurt his sister and his aunt. I'm not going to let you hurt him too." she told him firmly as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Jay yelled slightly. "All I want to do is see how he is and give him the bear."

While the two of them stood at the door arguing Mrs. Cameron noticed a change in the beeping of the heart monitor. "Guys take it outside. Michael doesn't need this right now." she told them.

Manny snatched the bear out of his hand. "You can see him from here and I'll give it to him. Now leave." she said.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in!" Jay yelled as the heart monitor flat lined. "What's going on?" he asked as the doctors quickly shoved them out of the way to get over to the hospital bed.

As they sat out in the hall Mrs. Cameron called Sean. After she tearfully explained what happened she hung up and looked over where Jay was pacing while Manny sat in the chair. About five minutes after they were forced out of the room the doctor came back out.

"Are you here for Michael Cameron?" the doctor asked walking up to them.

"He's my grandson. What's going? Is he okay?" she asked.

The doctor looked at her sadly. "We lost your grandson. Thankfully we were able to revive him. I'm not sure how long it will last. The cancer in your grandson's blood has spread rapidly over the past couple of days. He could have anywhere from another day to another couple of weeks left. I'm sorry." he said before walking off.

Manny blinked back tears. "Well Jay looks like your going to get your wish." she said callously before storming off.

Jay looked through the window at his little nephew as the boy looked around him with a scared look in his eyes. Tears of regret form in his eyes as he watched him.

"Go on in Jason." Mrs. Cameron said him sorrowfully. "I'll stay out here and wait for Emma and Sean."

Jay nodded and walked into the hospital room. "Uncle Jay what's going on?" Mike asked him quietly sounding frightened.

He wrapped his arms around the boy and noticed how thin he had gotten since he last held him. "Everything's okay buddy." he said softly.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked sniffling as he held tight to Jay. "I want my daddy."

"Dad's on his way." Jay said grabbing the IV poll and pulling it over so he could sit in the chair with the little boy on his lap.

"I'm scared. I don't wanna go away. Mommy's back and we can be a family like you and Manny and Dan. I don't wanna go Uncle Jay." Mike sobbed burying his little head against Jay's chest.

Hearing those words come out of the mouth of his almost three year old nephew almost made Jay cry. "Don't worry buddy. You're not gonna go away. Your mom and dad are going to make sure of that." he said rocking him a bit as Emma came into the room.

"Mikey come here sweetheart." she said tearfully as Jay handed the boy over to his mother how held him as if her life depended on it. Jay wiped his eyes before walking out of the room and past his best friend.

"What happened Mom?" Sean asked her as he watched through the window as Emma rocked their little boy.

Mrs. Cameron shook her head. "I don't know, son, he was sound asleep and next thing his heart just stopped beating." she said as she turned to him. "He said it's spread, Sean. He said he may not have much time left."

Sean bit his lip as the doctor came back over to them. "Mr. Cameron can I speak to you for a moment?" He nodded and followed the doctor into his office.

The doctor sat down in the chair behind his desk. "As I told your mother your son's cancer has spread rapidly over the past few days. The only chance your son has of making it through this is the transplant. I have the results from your wife's..."

"She's not my wife." Sean interrupted.

"As I said I have the results from his mother's blood and bone marrow samples and she is a perfect match." the doctor told him smiling.

Sean's eyes widened. "How soon can we do it then?"

"Well Michael will have to have radiation over the next few days to destroy the cancerous cells and make room for the new ones. We can get that started tonight and we can be ready to do the procedure in a couple days." Sean shook the doctor's hand and went back to tell them the news.

Spike opened the door to the house and Spinner set Alyssa down so she could run in. The only car in the driveway was Emma's.

"Are they home?" Darcy asked when they noticed all of the lights were off.

"I'll try Emma's cell." Spike said. "Can you go see if they're upstairs?"

Darcy went upstairs and knocked on Sean's bedroom door to see if either one of them were in there. She slowly opened the door and went inside. She bit her lip as she turned on the light and started looking all around the room.

Sean's bedroom looked like any normal twenty year old male's room expect for the stuffed toys that had probably been left there by one of the kids. There was a 15' plasma television on the wall facing the bed which looked like it had recently been slept in.

There next to the bed were the pictures Peter had seen before he left. Darcy bent down to look at them. They seemed like the perfect little family. The closer she looked the more she noticed the similarities between the twins and Emma. It was then she remembered the first time they all had seen what was happening to the boy.

They were all standing outside the room as Sean tried to comfort Mike who was crying for his mother. Emma had asked Peter to leave before going into the room and taking the boy from his father's arms. As soon as he was in her arms he quieted down.

Darcy put a hand over her mouth in shock when she realized the connection between her best friend and the two little kids she had come to see. She stood up when she heard her cell phone ring. "Leave them alone Peter. Emma's happier here with them than she has been with you and they have enough to worry about without you interfering. I don't care if you tell Spinner about what we did." she said before hanging up.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews. This is my second story to hit 200 so it makes me extremely happy to actually make it there. You all are amazing. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

Peter glared at his closed cell phone. How dare she tell him to back off? Emma belonged with him, not that lowlife mechanic she tried tell him was her cousin. All it took was one phone placed to his father's private detective to put that lie to rest.

There was a knock on his office door and called for the person to enter. "Mr. Stone I have some more information on Ms. Nelson." the detective said sitting down in the chair from his boss and took a file out of his briefcase.

"What have you found out?" Peter asked sitting up in his chair.

The man smirked. "Did you know your girlfriend has a child? Two of them to be exact. An almost three year old little girl and little boy who's dying of cancer."

Peter shook his head. "Who's the father?" he asked even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Michael and Alyssa Nelson-Cameron. Born August 27, 2005 to Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron." Peter looked down at the pictures the detective handed him.

He opened one of the drawers in his desk and handed him a brown envelope. "Send this to Mr. Cameron's house. Address it to Gavin Mason."

The man nodded and got up. "Why does this girl matter so much?" he asked turning back around.

Peter looked down at the pictures in his hand. "Because I love her. Now I'm not paying you to be my shrink. Get to work." Peter leaned back in his chair as the man left. As soon as he heard the door close he grabbed his cell phone. "Have my car pulled around front asap. I have somewhere to be."

After Spike called Emma and found out where everyone was she took Alyssa to the hospital to see her brother.

Spike walked into the room to see Mike laying in the bed and Emma sitting in the chair next to him. "Mikey!" Alyssa shrieked jumping onto the bed next to her brother. "I missed you!"

Mike groaned as his sister hugged him tight. "I missed you too but get off."

Sean came into the room behind Spike and pulled Alyssa into his arms to get her off of her brother. "Settle down you two I got some news to tell you guys." he said sitting down in the chair next to the bed with her in his lap.

"What's going on?" Emma asked turning her attention to him.

"The doctor got the results back." he said turning to Mike. "In a couple days you're gonna get your transplant buddy."

Mike's little blue eyes widened. "Really?! Am I gonna get better?" he asked.

"Yes son." Sean said putting a hand on his son's stomach. "They're gonna do it in a couple days and when they're done you're gonna start getting better." Tears came to Mike's eyes as he leaned up and reached over to hug his father's neck.

Emma stood off to the side with her mother watching Sean hold the two of them in his arms. Spike smiled at the look in her daughter's eyes. "Jack and I are going to head home. Spinner and Darcy are going to come back with you when you're ready."

Emma turned her eyes away from the three of them. "Thanks for coming up here but I'm not going back Mom. This is where I belong."

Spike hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Em." she whispered before leaving the small family alone.

Later that night both of the kids were curled up sound asleep on Sean's lap. One of the nurses came to check on Mike and saw that Emma was still awake while the other three were sound asleep.

"Hey would you like me to bring in a cot so you can lay down?" the nurse asked her quietly so she didn't wake Sean and the twins up.

Emma smiled at the nurse. "That'd be great thanks."

The nurse nodded. "Just try to get that little boy back in his bed." she said before leaving to get the cot. Emma went over to the three of them and tried to untangle Mike's arms from around Sean's neck. When she tried to pick him up Sean's grip on the boy got tighter before opening his eyes.

"Don't Em. I almost lost him tonight, just let me hold him." he said quietly.

"The nurse said to get him back in his bed." Emma told him.

Sean shook his head. "He almost died tonight and I wasn't here. Just leave him where he is." he said before closing his eyes.

Emma sighed placing a kiss on both of their foreheads and one softly on Sean's lips before covering them up with the blanket that was on the bed. She sat down in the chair next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sean opened his eyes and saw that Emma had one arm wrapped securely around their daughter's waist. Seeing that she was safe and wouldn't fall, Sean moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Emma sighed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled slightly before closing his eyes once again. When the nurse came back with the cot she found all four of them sound asleep.

Ellie was in her and Jesse's bedroom looking through an old box of photographs. Most of the ones in the box were from the summer Sean had volunteered to work on Mr. Simpson's car. The summer before everything went horribly wrong.

That summer after Sean was done working on the car he would call Jay and the four of them would hang out until Ellie had to get home. She had treated him horribly once she realized that it was possible he was cheating on her with Emma. Especially after that night. If she could go back in time to change what she had done to him by pretending to be pregnant she would.

But since she couldn't after she graduated she had tracked him down in Wasaga Beach. He had been very surprised to see her standing on his doorstep just like she had been surprised to see him with a baby on his hip. She had apologized to him and baby-sitted for him over the summer while he went to work getting ready to open the garage. At least she did baby-sit them until Emma and Manny came up that summer.

"Well Jay is now officially passed out on the couch." Jesse said coming into the bedroom as she quickly put away the pictures. She had met Jesse that fall when she had gone back to Toronto and started attending University of Toronto. He had been her editor then at the Core just like he was now.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked wrapping his arms around her slowly growing stomach.

Ellie leaned her head back against her husband's shoulder. "I'm fine." she told him.

"You know I love you right?" he asked slowly rubbing her stomach where their child laid.

"I know and I love you too." she said gently kissing him on the cheek.

Jesse hugged her once more. "Good night." he said letting go and crawling under the covers.

Ellie sighed and took one last look at the box before curling up in bed with Jesse. It had been almost four years since that summer. She had thought she had forgotten, now she just wished she could.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next day the doctor came up early that morning to take Mike down to radiation. Sean stayed in the room and was playing with Alyssa when Emma came over to them.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" she asked him quietly.

Sean sighed. "You're supposed to be with Mike."

"They wouldn't let me go in with him and sent me back up here." she replied. "Now you're avoiding my question."

"There's nothing to talk about." he said turning back to the game he was playing with their daughter.

Emma turned to Alyssa. "Hey baby do you mind if I borrow your daddy for a minute?" Alyssa nodded as Emma pulled Sean out of the room. "What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?"

"In case you don't remember you have a boyfriend and a life back in Toronto. Last night was great but it meant nothing." he told her running a hand over his hair.

"It did mean something Sean." she said quietly. "I want to be with you. I love you Sean."

He bit his lip. "I love you too Em but.." He was interrupted by someone coming over to them.

"Emma!" Peter called walking up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Peter!" Emma replied surprised as Sean rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Peter shrugged. "I finished up what business I had to do back home and thought I'd come back up here to spend time with you." he said kissing the top of her head before looking over at Sean. "I went by your house and they told me you were here with your son. Is he alright?" he asked sounding worried.

Sean furrowed his brow at the other man. "They finally found a donor so he's getting his bone marrow transplant in a couple days." he said sounding suspicious of Peter's behavior.

"That's great!" he replied smiling. "You know if you need a babysitter for Alyssa while we're here, Emma and I would be glad to do it."

Sean looked over at Emma and raised an eyebrow. "Um thanks? According to the doctor Mike will have to be in here for about a month at the least once the transplant is done so I might take you up on that."

"Do you mind going in the room? I need to talk to Sean real quick." Emma said and Peter nodded before going into the hospital room.

"You want to know why it will never mean anything?" Sean whispered. "Because you'll always have something to go back to T.O. for, whether it's school, him or Spike and Snake. No matter what you will always choose something or someone else over us." he said before walking off.

Inside the room Peter saw Alyssa sitting on Mike's bed with the bed tray coloring. "Hi remember me?" he asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Alyssa looked up from her coloring book for a second before rolling her eyes and turning back to her book. "Yea you're the guy that's keeping my mommy away from me, Mikey and Daddy."

Peter fought back a grimace. "I know we didn't get off to the best start sweetheart but I really like your mommy and I don't want to keep your mommy from you anymore."

"I don't like you." she came straight out and told him.

Peter took something out of his wallet and showed it to her. "I know you don't like me and neither does your brother but I'm not leaving your mom so you're going to have to get used to me. Now if you can pretend that you like me for your mommy I'll give you this card and I'll take you to the pet store to get any pet you want alright?"

Alyssa looked at the little piece of plastic and back at Peter. "My uncle Jay left and I need a new uncle to play with me."

"Call me Uncle Peter." he said smirking inside.

Emma found Sean down in the cafeteria. He was sitting at one of the tables eating lunch. He looked up to see her walking towards him and shook his head. "Not only did you leave Mike alone but now you left Alyssa alone too."

Emma sat down in the chair across from him. "They wouldn't let me go back with him and she's not alone, she's with Peter."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Like that's any better." he muttered as he took a drink out of his cup.

Emma glared at him. "What do you want from me Sean? I want to stay, you want me to leave. I want to take care of our kids, you want me out of your lives. I'm sick of this. I am in love with you Sean Cameron and I'm sorry that I hurt you but if you're going to keep acting like this then you're right I should leave."

"Why are you doing this?! You haven't wanted anything to do with us for a year. Now all of a sudden with in almost two weeks you want to turn your whole life around and move here!"

Emma sighed. "What do you want from me huh? What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly putting her hand over his. "I know I hurt you and I know I can't change that. All I can do is try to fix it and you're not letting me. If you want I will stay out of your life but I'm not going to stay away from Mike and Alyssa so you will have do deal."

Sean squeezed her hand. "I don't want you out of my life but I don't like Peter." Emma smiled at him as he got up and threw away his trash.

"Come on. Let's go save him from Alyssa because apparently you're not the only one who doesn't like him." She said holding his hand as they walked out of the cafeteria.

They stopped outside of the room and Sean turned to her. "You know we can't do this until you end things with him right? Don't do to him what I did to Ellie."

"I know." she said hugging him and placing a kiss on the corner of his lips. "I missed you." she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." he said before letting go of her hand and opening the door.

**TBC...**

**Next chapter: What does Peter have up his sleeve? Is Emma going to leave him? Will Jay try to making things right and Mike gets his transplant will it work? Check back soon and find out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Three days later they were at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come get Emma to begin the first part of the transplant. She would be put under anesthesia before having bone marrow removed from the upper part of her hip. Afterwards it would go into Mike's body through an IV.

"How long until the doctor gets here?" Peter asked impatiently as he looked down at his watch.

"If there's somewhere you got to be you can always leave." Sean said smirking slightly.

"Will you two boys knock it off?" Emma said glaring at the both of them. Over the past few days both men had been acting worse than the twins. "If neither of you can behave both of you are going home."

Both Mike and Alyssa chuckled as Peter glared at Sean before sitting down. Not too long after the doctor came in to take Emma to the room to begin the procedure.

She laid down on the bed in the room after getting changed into the hospital gown. The doctor put a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. "Okay Ms. Nelson I want you to take a deep breath and count back from one hundred." She started counting and with in moments she was asleep.

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a large bright white room. There were no walls, it appeared as if the room went on forever. She looked around for a moment before realizing she was the only person there. "Where am I?"_

_"You're in the space between realities. Don't worry you're still alive. I brought you here to show you something." a blond haired teen, who appeared to be probably about eighteen years old, said walking up behind her out of the blankness._

_"Who are you?" she asked him turning around to see the new comer and raising an eyebrow._

_The blond shook his head. "That's not important right now. I've got a lot to show you and not a lot of time. Now come on." he said turning around and walking off in the direction he had appeared from._

_"What do you mean by the space between realities?" she asked following behind him._

_"For every world out there, there is who knows how many alternate realities. In one you and your love had jut started dating again the summer before the shooting happened. In others you fell in love with your love's best friend. In some the love of your life never came back to you instead he stayed with the second woman who holds his heart. There's even one where your son was almost conceived and your love left to join the army. There is a world for every decision that possibly could have been made." the blond boy explained stopping outside of a closed door that had appeared on their walk._

_She stared at the closed door. "What's behind there?" she asked_

_The teen shrugged. "I don't know. Open it and find out."_

Ellie walked out of the bedroom she shared with Jesse. She was going into the kitchen to start making breakfast as the two of them before they went up to Wasaga. As she walked passed the living room she saw Jay passed out on the sofa like he had been for the past few days. She sighed quietly before walking into the room.

She walked up next to him and shook his shoulder lightly trying to wake him up. All Jay did was mutter something in his sleep before rolling over. She rolled her eyes before going behind the couch and shoving him off.

Jay's eyes sprung open as he landed hard on the carpet. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled before cringing in pain as the hangover from the night before kicked in.

"You know getting drunk and crashing on my couch isn't going to get your family back." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Jay glared at her as he got up off of the floor. "Going home isn't going to get them back either so what's the point?"

"What's the point?" she asked incredulously. "Do you love your fiance? Do you love your son?"

Jay looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Of course I love them. What kind of question is that?"

"Do you still want to spend the rest of your life with Manny?" she asked him.

Jay stood there in silence for a moment. "Manny's the best thing I have in my life. I can't live without them, El."

Ellie smiled at him. "Then there you go. Now Jesse and me are going up to Wasaga to see Mike. You can either stay here and continue to drown your sorrows in beer and whiskey or you can go home and try to fix things." she left him alone in the living room and went to fix breakfast.

_She slowly opened the door and walked through it only to find herself in the hallway of her old high school. "Why are we at Degrassi?" she asked her blond headed guide._

_"Welcome to our first stop. You know how you've been trying to decide between your current crush or the father of your children? Let's see what happens when you make that choice." he smirked at her. "Come on."_

_He led her through the halls she once walked every day. They had changed since the last time she had been in there. She counted following him and almost gasped when they stopped in one of the halls._

_"You're scared of this hall. See that boy over there?" he asked pointing to a red haired boy about thirteen or fourteen years old. "He's scared of this hall too but for a whole other reason."_

_They stood there watching as three teenagers came walking down the hall towards the younger boy. Her eyes widened at the familiar hat on top of the older boy's head._

_She watched as they stopped by the boy trapping him between them. "Well, well what do we have here? Little Seth Cameron. What are you doing here buddy?" the older boy smirked as he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder._

_"What do you want Mike?" Seth asked stuttering a bit. Her eyes widened at the mention of her son's name._

_The older version of her son smirked as he moved his hand from the boy's shoulder to his wrist before slamming him against the row of lockers. He spotted the blood underneath his hand. "Do you cut yourself again freak?" Mike tisked. _

_"Now what do I want? I want that old car Dad keeps locked in the garage. I want a good, stiff beer and a great looking girl I can screw for the night. You know what I want most?" he whispered in the boy's ears. "I want you and your freak of a mother out of my life." he chuckled before walking of motioning for his sister and Daniel Hogart to follow him._

_"See you at home freak!" Alyssa laughed linking her arm through Daniel's._

_The blond sighed sadly. "Seth Cameron. Poor kid's going to kill himself cutting unless his older step-brother does it for him."_

_She quickly turned around to face her guide. "What's going on?! What happened to him?!" she asked not believing that boy they just saw could be her baby boy._

_The blond sighed again. "You chose your boyfriend leaving Sean heart broken again. This time when he turned to Ellie she didn't stop him. Not too long after Ellie and Jesse got divorced and she married Sean after they found out she was pregnant. Mike's hated Seth since the day they brought him home from the hospital. This started after the youngest member of the Cameron Dynasty was born."_

After the doctor had removed as much as they would need they sent Emma into the recovery room. He came back into the hospital room where Sean and Peter were still sitting with the two children. "We removed the marrow from Ms. Nelson and are ready to begin the procedure. Mr. Stone if you could move for a second."

Peter nodded and moved out of the way so the doctor could get to the IV poll. He got it all set up and they watched as it started to go through the tube into Mike's body.

"Now it's going to take anywhere from half an hour to an hour and a half. Once it's done he'll receive a series of shots to help the cells grow. You will have to wear a mask from now on while you're here and you'll have to wash your hands more often to avoid him getting sick." the doctor told Sean.

"Thank you." Sean said keeping an eye on his son. Mike turned to him and he watched as his son's eyes lit up for the first time since he had first gotten sick. He kissed the top of his head as he held him for a moment.

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. This would have been up sooner except my mom is in the hospital and I've been some what blocked. On the bright side I've come up with a bunch of the realitiy things I've been putting in here (you won't see all of them) and even whole story lines for the kids when their older. Anyways enough rambling. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

_She looked around the huge office building they had just entered. "Where are we?" she asked in awe of the office._

_The blond looked around wistfully before looking back at her. "Welcome to Cameron Enterprises. Home base of Squatch Designs, Cameron Motors, and most importantly C & H Custom Cars." he said as he led her to an elevator that would take them where they needed to go._

_Her eyes widened. "This is all Sean's?" she asked surprised._

_"This and all the branches located through out Canada and the United States. Not too long after Mike went into remission business started to pick up at the garage and he decided to expand." he said as the elevator came to a stop at the floor they needed. He led her into a large office where they found an older Sean sitting behind a desk on the phone._

_"Tell her to bring him home now! Better yet have her drop him off here! I've told you never to let her near him." he yelled into the receiver as he typed away on his computer. "I don't care what she told you! He's not her son! I want Cameron brought here now!" he practically growled before hanging up the phone._

_Her eyes widened as they listened in on the conversation. "What happened to him?"_

_"He lost the love of his life but about eight years ago she came back to him. She and her husband had been trying to have kids of their own but they found out that he couldn't. She came to him and asked him to be the sperm donor instead of going to a clinic. Her husband would never know and neither would his wife." he told her. _

_"He agreed on the terms that if it was a boy it came to him. She agreed to the condition as long as his wife didn't try to be a mother to her child. She did this twice. The first born was a little girl but the second was a boy. Sean Cameron II after his father. The only one other than Sean and her that know is their oldest son." he said as they watched as a little blond haired boy about three years old come running into his father's office and over to his father's side. _

_"By the time he's thirteen he will be just like his father if Mike can't get him out of his grasp. He tries every so often by going to visit his mother and taking Cameron with him hoping that maybe he'll be able to fight against his father's influence." _

_She felt a tear slide down from her eye as she watched the older, crueler version of Sean roughly pick up their youngest child and sit him down in his chair telling him to stay put before walking out of the door to speak to his wife._

Sean was sitting out in the waiting room after the doctor kicked him, Alyssa and Peter out of the room. They were going to move Mike to a more sanitized room to avoid the risk of infection. Peter had asked if he could take Alyssa out for lunch and he reluctantly agreed.

Ellie and Jesse found him half asleep when they got to the hospital. Ellie sat down next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

He blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked yawning. "Don't you guys have to work?"

"Our nephew was getting his transplant done. Did you really think we'd stay home?" Ellie asked him raising an eyebrow.

"How's Mike doing?" Jesse asked him taking the seat across from Sean.

"He's doing fine so far. They kicked us out so they could move him into a more sterile room." he told them sighing. "He has to stay here for the next month and a half."

"What about your garage?" Ellie asked worried. "There's no way you can shut the place down that long."

Sean sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "What else can I do? Jay bailed, Emma can't be here with him all the time, and I can't be there."

"Sean, man, that's what keeps you guys fed, keeps you in that house of yours. There's no way you could afford to keep that placed closed." Jesse told him.

He just shrugged. "The twins and I could live in a smaller place, so could Manny and Daniel. If worse comes to worst I'll just sell the house."

"You can't sell the house without my signature." Jay said coming over to the three of them.

Sean glared at him. "What's he doing here?" Ellie placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"We worked our asses off for a year trying to buy that place. We spent more nights there at that garage than we did at your parents'. It's why Mike loves it there so much." Jay said trying to ignore his best friend's glare. "If you need someone to keep that place open I'll do it."

"No." he replied coldly standing up from his seat to go find the doctor.

"Why not? I'm the only one other than you who knows how to run that place." Jay countered.

Sean stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Don't be there if I come to check on the place and don't think you can stay at the house either. If you screw up again you're out."

Jay nodded solemnly. "I won't." Sean shook his head before going to find the doctor to see if Emma was awake yet and if they had already moved Mike to his room.

_She turned and glared at her blond headed guide. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you showing me all of this?!"_

_"Because you need to see it!" he told her. "You don't realize what you're doing to them. To Sean, to your kids. Do you want them to hate you? You seen what leaving them did to Mike and Sean."_

_"What do you know about them? You don't even exist!" she yelled. She watched as the boy's hazel eyes grew dark in anger._

_"I know more about them than you ever could. And you're right I don't exist, at least in your world, and at this rate I never will!" he shot back._

_She rolled her eyes. "I should never have answered the phone that night. I shouldn't have come up here."_

_"There's the door, you can leave at anytime." her guide responded. She shot him one last glare before walking through the door. When she did she found herself standing inside the basement of her mother's house._

_"What am I doing here?" she turned to find the boy right behind her._

_"You said you shouldn't have come. What if you didn't?" he asked motioning to the stairs._

_The basement door swung open as a dark haired girl came storming down to the room. "I don't care! She's not my mother and she never will be!" she yelled up the stairs as she walked over to her dresser to grab her keys._

_"Alyssa Madison Nelson-Cameron! Get back up here now!" they heard Spike yell down._

_Alyssa shook her head before climbing out of the window and got in her father's old car before driving off. The boy blinking and the two of them found themselves in the visiting room at the jail. They watched as an older, more rugged Sean came into the room in handcuffs and saw his eyes light up when he saw his daughter. Alyssa got up from her chair and rushed over to wrap her arms around him._

_"You didn't come so they never found a match for Mike. He died just before their birthday that year. Sean was a mess and started drinking a lot. He got into a fight with Jay and the garage ended up going under. About two years later Peter came up and somehow they wound up street-racing." he told her sighing._

_"Sean hit a man and was arrested for hit and run. The man was left paralyzed. They couldn't get a good lawyer and when it finally came time for his sentencing he got fifteen years in prison. Jay and Manny couldn't take Alyssa and they tried contacting you but you told them you didn't have a daughter. She spent the next eleven years being bounced around in foster care until Marco finally got her placed with Snake and Spike."_

Alyssa was sitting across the table from Peter sipping her juice box while glaring at him. Peter rolled his eyes. "Will you stop that?" he asked.

"Nope." she said still glaring at him.

"Remember you're supposed to act like you like me." he told her.

Alyssa shook her head and sat her empty juice box on the table. "Except we're not around Mommy and Daddy. I don't have to do anything."

Peter leaned his head down and glared at her. "Do you want me to make sure you never see your mommy again?" he growled. He never noticed the person behind him until he grabbed him by his collar.

"What are you doing to my niece?" Jay asked staring the other man right in the eye.

Peter scowled and shoved Jay off of him. "Sorry if I'm trying to get to know my girlfriend's daughter."

Jay grabbed him again and leaned his head down by his ear. "I heard what you said to her. You never come near her, never look at her, never touch her again alright." he growled before letting him go.

He went over to the chair Alyssa was sitting in and picked her up. "Let's get you back to your dad."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm still mad at you Uncle Jay." she murmured.

Jay sighed sadly. "I know you are sweetheart." he said quietly.

"Good." she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yay! Mom's home and doing better finally and I finaly beat the writer's block that's been bugging me for the past few days. Anyway thanks everybody and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

Spinner was at the house with Manny helping her take care of Daniel when the door bell rang. Spinner raised an eyebrow as Manny shrugged. He opened the door to find a delivery man holding a package in his hand. "Mr. Gavin Mason?"

Spinner cocked his head to the side. "I'm him." The delivery man handed him the package. Spinner thanked him before shutting the door and going back into the kitchen where they had been feeding baby Daniel.

"What's that?" Manny asked him sitting the bottle in the sink to be washed later.

Spinner shrugged. "I don't know." he said undoing the prongs that were keeping the envelope shut. He opened it and pulled out a stack of papers. He looked down to see what they were. You could almost see steam come out of his ears when he looked at them.

"Spin?" Manny called to him picking her son up out of his highchair. "What's wrong?" she asked before looking at what he had in his hand before quickly shielding her son's eyes causing him to cry.

Spinner clenched his jaw and fought back tears. "How could she do this?" he murmured.

Manny put her free arm around his neck. "It'll be okay Spin." she whispered quietly.

Spinner gently pushed her off of him. "I gotta go." he muttered storming out of the house.

Jay rode the elevator up to the floor of the hospital Sean was still on waiting for word on his son and Emma. He found him sitting in the waiting room with Ellie and Jesse holding his head in his hands. "Hey I found this one down in the cafeteria." he said trying to hand Alyssa off to Sean.

Instead of going to her father she clung to Jay's neck. Sean got up and gently untangled her arms from his neck letting her lay her head on his shoulder. "I thought she was down there with Peter." he said holding her securely in his arms.

Jay's eyes blazed with anger. "She was until I heard him threaten her."

"He what?!" Sean yelled trying not to wake up his sleeping child.

"He threatened to make sure she never saw Emma again." Jay told them. "I don't think letting her around him is a good idea."

"Thanks Jay for bringing her back up here." Sean responded holding Alyssa tight as she squirmed a bit to make herself more comfortable.

"No problem man." Jay said scratching the back of his neck. "Have they told you anything about Mike and Emma?"

Sean shook his head. "They aren't letting me back there with Mike yet and they said Emma should be awake anytime now."

"If you need anything call me. I'm gonna head to the garage, make sure the guys haven't destroyed the place without us there." Jay said walking off.

Sean sat back down, this time with his daughter in his lap, to wait for the doctor's to tell him any news about what was going on.

"Daddy are you gonna leave us?" Alyssa asked him quietly startling him.

Sean looked down at his little girl. "Of course I'm not going to leave you. Why would you ask that?"

Alyssa shrugged slightly. "Mommy left us, Uncle Jay left us. I don't want you to leave too."

Sean sat her back on his knees so he could look into her small hazel eyes. "I'm never going to leave you no matter what happens alright. Daddy loves you too much to ever leave you."

"Mommy says she loves us but she still left. So did Uncle Jay." Alyssa said tearing up a bit. Ellie and Jesse sat there watching the exchange between father and daughter wondering how their friend was going to explain this.

Sean wrapped his arms around her and sighed. Apparently it hadn't been just him who suffered from Emma's departure from their lives last year. "I'm not your mom and I'm not Uncle Jay. I'm your daddy and I will always be here no matter happens ever. That's what Daddy's are here for."

Alyssa laid her head back down on his shoulder. "I love you Daddy."

Sean sighed leaning back in the chair. "I love you too angel." he whispered quietly.

_"We have one more stop to make before I can let you go back." her blond guide said folding his arms over his chest. "That is unless you've made you decision and want to go back now."_

_She took a deep breath, after seeing all of the visions he had shown her already she wasn't sure she wanted to see more. "What else do you have to show me?" she asked sighing._

_The boy smiled at her. "I think you might like this one." he said leading her to one last door in the huge white room they had come back to. "You've seen what will happen if you leave, you've seen what would have happened if you never came. Don't you wonder what will happen if you stay?"_

_They walked through the door and found themselves in the backyard of a decent sized house. "Where are we?" she asked looking around the backyard. There was a basket ball hoop set up near the deck that was home to a grill and a few stray car parts._

_"Welcome home." the boy said taking a set at the table on the deck._

_Her eyes widened. "This is mine?" she asked still looking around._

_"You live here with Sean and your kids." he said as a eight year old Mike came running out of the porch door down to the porch where the hoop was. After Mike came Alyssa, Danny, another girl and boy she hadn't seen yet, and a younger Seth. She watched as the boys and Alyssa started up a game of basket ball._

_She gasped when Sean walked out of the door before joining the kids on the miniature basketball court. He went down and put Seth on his shoulders so he could dunk the ball through the hoop._

_"With you around it helped ease some of the pressure off of him. This way he had time to be a great father, uncle, business owner, and husband." her guide said coming up next to her and leaning on the deck railing. They watched as Sean put the young boy back on his feet before he was tackled by his eight year old son._

_The four boys started wrestling with him in the grass before Jay, Manny, Jesse, Ellie and Emma came out onto the porch. Manny gave Jay a look before he rolled his eyes and went to get their sons off of his best friend._

_"Come on guys! It's time for dinner!" Emma called down to them. The boys climbed off of Sean who picked Seth up in his arms before going up onto the deck and wrapped his free arm around his wife's slowly expanding waist._

_"Eew! Dad!" was heard from their three children as he kissed her._

_The boy next to her chuckled slightly as they watched all of them interact. "In this life Seth will never know the hate of his older brother, he'll never know the feel of a razor blade on his wrists. He'll have the chance to know the love of his father and mother. The baby she's carrying will never know the cruelty of the man he idolizes. He'll never have to deal with the pain of being manhandled by the man who's supposed to love him and care for him. He'll never have to deal with not knowing who his mother is because she'll always be there for him. He'll grow up in a loving family instead of one torn apart by hatred." he said zoning off for a moment before shaking his head and snapping his fingers to take them back to the white abyss they originally came from._

_"Your love for him and his love for you is what is stopping those realities from becoming true. Have you made your decision?" he asked her._

_She smiled at him. "I have." The boy whooped and hugged her before regaining his composure._

_"Then it's time for you to go back." he said opening the final door. "Do me a favor though? Your youngest son please fight Sean on naming him Sean Cameron II. Or at least nickname him something other than Cameron. It's not good when there's five people in the house with that as their last name. Now get outta here!"_

The doctor came into the waiting room to find Sean asleep with his daughter in his lap and Ellie half way there with her head on her husband's shoulder. The doctor gently shook Sean's shoulder to wake him up. "Mr. Cameron?"

Sean blinked as he stood up making sure to keep is hold on the sleeping two and half year old. "Yea doctor?"

"Ms. Nelson is awake. We checked her vitals to make sure everything was alright and if you'd like you can go back to see her now." the doctor told him.

Sean shook the older man's hand. "Thank you." he said smiling slightly as he started to head in the direction of her room.

"Mr. Cameron she's asking for someone by the name of Peter Stone?" the sound of his name made Sean's blood run cold. "Do you know who that is?"

He hung his head. "I do. I'll call him as soon as possible." he said. The doctor nodded and walked off. Sean looked down the hallway before changing his mind and taking back his chair.

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Spinner went down onto the beach not too far from the Cameron/Hogart house. He walked until he found a secluded spot of sand away from all the tourists. He sat down and look another look at the pictures that had come in the mail.

'She told me she wanted to wait. How could she do this and with her friend's boyfriend?' he thought as his eyes landed on a small bonfire someone had going. He got up and dusted off his shorts before walking over to it and throwing all but one of the sheets into the flames.

He wiped away a couple of tears before shaking his head and walking off. He had to find Darcy. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this was just someone trying to play a prank on him.

He shook his head. Peter was working to become a filmmaker. He had the time, the camera, and there were days when Darcy had been late for their dates sometimes not even showing up at all.

He shook his head as he started to make his way back up to the street. The only way to get to the bottom of this was to confront the girl.

Jesse sighed as he watched his friend place his daughter down in the chair. "I don't get it. Why don't you just go back there?" he asked.

Sean closed his eyes. "Because she doesn't want to see me."

Ellie nodded in agreement with him. "She asked for her boyfriend. She didn't ask for Sean."

"He won. Emma and me are done." Sean said walking off just as Peter stepped off the elevator.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked walking up to the two of them.

Ellie stood up from her chair. "Your girlfriend's awake and wanting to talk to you." she said before following after Sean.

After getting the room number from Jesse, Peter went into the room they had placed Emma in. "Hey beautiful." he said smiling a bit as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey." she said tiredly. "Can you close the door? I want to talk to you."

Peter furrowed his brow as he nodded closing the door. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Emma sighed. It was going to be hard to break the news to him but he'd have to accept it. "I think we need to take a break. I'm going to be having to spend a lot of time up here for a while. It's what's best."

Peter looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're breaking up with me?"

Emma shook her head. "No I just need to be here right now. With my kids."

Peter clenched his jaw. "This is about him isn't it?" he scoffed shaking his head. "I can't believe this."

"This isn't about Sean! We've been slowly headed for this direction anyway. We might as well face it now." she told him calmly.

Peter got up and started pacing back and forth. "Did you sleep with him?"

Emma looked at him in shock before looking down at the blankets. Peter just shook his head. "Good luck. Besides you didn't stay with him the first time, it won't be long before you're knocking on my door." he said angrily before storming out of the room.

Emma took a deep breath as she laid back in on the bed. She hoped Sean would come back soon. With thoughts of the man of her dreams in her head she smiled as she closed her eyes.

Ellie caught up with Sean by the vending machines. "In a way Jesse's right." she told him looking at the selection of chips inside the machine.

"What are you talking about?" he asked taking a couple dollars out of his wallet to get something to snack on.

Ellie sighed knowing that this would probably hurt her more than him. "If you really want a relationship with Emma again you'd get back there. You'd fight like hell to get her back and away from that creep."

Sean sighed leaning his head against the machine. "She doesn't want me Ellie. She wants him."

"If she really wanted him do you think she would have slept with you?" she asked. "She wouldn't have cheated on her boyfriend with you if she didn't still have feelings."

Sean rolled his eyes as he put the money into the machine. "She has to have feelings. I fathered her kids." he said watching as his choices fell down into the slot.

"Doesn't mean she had to act on them though did it?" she asked reaching down and grabbing his chips before walking off leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Spinner got back to the house to find Darcy talking to Manny in the living room while Danny was watching cartoons. "Darcy we need to talk." he said angrily.

Darcy raised an eyebrow in Manny's direction before following her boyfriend into the kitchen. "What's this about Spin?"

Spinner shoved the photo he saved into her hands. Darcy looked down at it and gasped. "Where did you get this?" she asked him.

"It came in the mail." he told her. "How could you do this? And with Peter?!"

Tears came to Darcy's eyes. "It was when we took a break for a couple weeks. Emma and Peter weren't doing too well and we got to talking one night. I'm sorry Spin."

"You slept with another guy Darcy!" he yelled. "After telling me you wanted to wait until marriage. Sorry's not gonna cut it. We're done!"

She looked at him surprised. "What?! No Spin I love you."

Spinner glared at her. "Get out of here." he growled. Darcy nodded as tears fell from her eyes before leaving the house. Manny came into the kitchen when she heard the shouting to find him sitting at the small table.

"Spin are you alright?" she asked sitting down in the chair next to him.

Spinner shook his head and Manny put her arm around him. "Why'd she do it?" he asked quietly hoping she had the answers.

Manny rubbed his back slowly. "I don't know. There's no good reason for her to have done that to you."

Spinner looked up to have his eyes collide with hers. He stared into them for a moment before leaning closer and placing his lips on hers. The contact almost startled her but she gave in. At least until she heard the back door open and the slight gasp that followed it.

She looked up to see Jay standing in the doorway with a hurt look on his face. "Jay! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to see Dan but you guys are busy. I'll come back later." he said quickly leaving the house slamming the door behind him.

He stood outside of the door not ready to go inside. He didn't know why she had asked for Peter first thing after she woke up but Ellie was right. If this was what he wanted he'd have to fight for it.

Working up the courage he opened the door and went inside. He walked over next to the bed and sat down in the chair Peter had vacated not too long ago. He picked up her hand in his just like he had what seemed like a million years ago the first night that he saw his children for the first time.

The feeling of someone touching her hand along with the slight movement caused Emma to open her eyes. "Hey." she said quietly.

He smiled slightly. "Hey."

"I broke up with Peter." she told him softly. "I really want this Sean. I want us. I want our family."

Sean brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead. "I want this too." he said just as softly leaning over and kissing her.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips as they broke the kiss.

Sean smiled against hers. "I love you too." he whispered.

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay with the chapter. Work has been hell lately. Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

He was sitting at the table in his hotel room on his cell phone when someone came storming in.

"Why'd you send him those pictures?! You told me you got rid of all of them!" Darcy yelled getting in his face.

Peter ended his phone call before looking up at her. "Why would I get rid of them? You looked so hot. Some of my finest work." he smirked.

Darcy slapped him hard across the face. "I lost Spinner because of you!"

Peter rubbed his now aching jaw before standing up and glaring at him. "And I lost Emma because you wouldn't do what I told you. It's all fair."

"No you lost Emma because you're an ass." she spat before storming back out of the hotel room slamming the door behind her. Peter just rolled his eyes and shook his head before going back to his work.

About an hour after Sean had gone into Emma's room the doctor came in to check her vitals. After making sure everything was fine and that there wouldn't be any repercussions from the procedure he released her.

After she got dressed in her regular clothes they walked hand in hand back to the section of the hospital where Ellie and Jesse were still waiting. Ellie raised an eyebrow at their clasped hands.

"Any word on Mike yet?" Emma asked them leaning against her new boyfriend's arm.

Jesse shook his head. "Not yet. I just tried to see if they'd let me back there with him but they wouldn't."

Emma looked at Sean. "Have they let anyone in with him?" she asked worried about her little boy.

He shook his head. "Not since they finished the transplant." Emma nodded before leaving Sean's side and going over to the nurse's desk.

"Hi I was wondering if I could go back and see my son?" she politely asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry but he hasn't been cleared by the doctor to have visitors yet." the nurse said told her after checking her computer.

"It's been almost two hours. I want to see my son." she said as one of the doctor's came over to the desk.

"You're here for Mike right?" the doctor asked her. She nodded and he led her back outside of the room they had put the boy in. "Now before you go in I'm going to have to ask you to wash your hands and put a mask over you're mouth. We want to avoid him getting sick as much as possible right now."

After doing what the doctor asked of her she went into her son's hospital room. She saw him laying sound asleep in the bed with one of the paper masks over his little mouth. She sat in the chair that was next to the bed and stared at her baby boy. She softly ran her hand over his little head. He blinked and opened his eyes just a bit. "Momma?" he said quietly.

"Hey sweetheart." she whispered back smiling at him.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked sitting up slowly.

"Daddy's outside with Uncle Jesse and Ellie. You want me to go get him?" she asked.

Mike thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "I want Daddy but I don't want you to go." he said looking up at her and extending his little arms out so she could pick him up.

She held him close to her. "I won't baby."

Mike laid his head on her shoulder. "Good."

After Emma went back to see Mike Ellie looked over at Jesse. "Do you mind if I talk to Sean alone?" she asked him. Jesse nodded and went to find the vending machine. She went over to the chair where Sean was sitting. "So you and Emma are back together again?" she asked him sitting down on the arm of the chair.

Sean nodded. "We are."

"Do you honesty think that's a good idea?" she asked worriedly.

Sean sighed and placed his arm around her waist. She tried to ignore the feeling that simple gesture stirred inside her. "She doesn't plan on leaving and the kids need their mother. They aren't the only ones that need her either."

Ellie shook her head at him. "I can't believe you're buying her crap. Do you not remember what she did to you?" she asked angrily staring down into his eyes. "I'm not going to watch you destroy yourself over her again. Those kids deserve better and so do you." she said before walking off after her husband.

Sean shook his head before going over to the nurse's desk to go back with Emma and Mike.

Later that day Manny walked into the garage pushing Daniel's stroller. She looked around for Jay and found him in the back office. She knocked lightly on the door before going in. "Hey." she said seeing him leaning over a stack of papers.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with the new boyfriend?" he asked not looking up from his work.

"Spinner's not my boyfriend Jay. What you saw was just me trying to comfort him. He just broke up with Darcy." she said taking the baby out of the stroller.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Great kiss another guy while we're engaged and it didn't mean anything? Great nice to know you cheated on me for nothing." he said walking over to her and taking their son into his arms.

Manny looked down at the concrete. "We're not engaged Jay." she said quietly. "I broke up with you remember. Besides you've probably had someone different every night."

"How can you say that to me? I'm not that guy anymore and haven't been for over three years." Jay shook his head sadly as he sat Danny in the playpen next to the desk. "I'll bring him back later tonight." he said dismissing her.

"So that's it? That's all you have to say?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to say? That I enjoyed walking in on the woman I love macking on another guy, especially Spinner?" he said looking down at her.

Manny fought back tears. "What do you want from me Jay?! You broke my heart and now that I'm making an attempt to move on you pull this crap!"

"We've only been apart for four days! We've been together almost four YEARS!" he yelled as their son started to cry. "I know I screwed up but at least I came back to try to make up for it." he said picking up the boy to try to soothe his crying.

"Have him home by eight or he'll get fussy." she said quietly before walking out of the office. Jay sat down in the chair behind is desk holding Daniel tight in his arms. He was so busy trying to calm him son's tears that he didn't notice his own start to fall.

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I've had writer's block and my mom had to go into the hospital again. Anyway who else LOVED Friday's episode? Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 27**

Two weeks had past since Mike's transplant. Sean and Emma, along with Manny and his mother, had started taking shifts in staying at the hospital with the boy. Jesse and Ellie had left right after her conversation with Sean.

It had also been over two weeks since Emma and Sean had gotten back together. That morning Manny put everything that was going on between her and Jay aside and went to the garage to get his help. After everything Sean and Emma had done for them they could at least give them one night alone without worrying about their children.

"Hey." she said walking into his office. The garage had opened about an hour ago and wasn't too busy.

He looked over from where he was filing the paper work that was on the desk. "Hey." he said sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?" Lately he had been picking up Dan from the house and she'd come get him from his new apartment he found not too far from the garage.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." she said taking a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Help you with what?" he asked placing the stack of papers on top of the filing cabinet before leaning against it with his arms over his chest.

"I don't know if you know or not but Emma and Sean got back together." Manny told him.

"Good for them. Nothing can keep those two apart huh?" he snarked sitting down behind his desk.

"They haven't been able to spend anytime together on their own. One has to stay with Alyssa while the other stays with Mike." she said leaning forward. "I want you to help me give them a night off."

Jay chuckled. "I'm already helping Sean out. I'm running the garage."

"Come on Jay. I just need you to call this restaurant and meet me at the mall in an hour. They deserve this Jay. Besides Sean helped us out a lot before and after Danny was born." Manny told him standing up. "We owe him."

Jay sighed removing his hat and running a hand through his hair as he watched his ex-fiancé walk out of the office.

Emma was running around the house gathering up a few toys for Mike and putting them in his little backpack to take with her when she went to the hospital later. "Alyssa honey are you ready?" she yelled up the stairs. "We have to meet up with Nana at the beach soon!"

She was taking her daughter down to the beach for the day since she hadn't had too much time to spend with her since she had come up to Wasaga Beach. Sean's mother had asked if she could join them so she could get to know the mother of her grandchildren and owner of her youngest son's heart.

"Yea Mommy!" she said bouncing down the stairs in her little light blue bathing suit Jay and Sean had picked out at the beginning of summer. "I'm ready!"

Emma picked up her little girl in her arms. "Let's go then baby girl." she said taking her outside and putting her in her car seat.

"Mommy? Is it always gonna be like this? With me and Mikey and Daddy? You're gonna stay here forever?" Alyssa asked her.

Emma brushed a stray lock of hair away from her baby's head. "Always sweetheart." she said rubbing her nose against her daughter's and kissing her on the forehead. "Ready to go to the beach?"

"Yea!" Alyssa cheered happily as Emma got in the driver's seat before pulling out of the driveway.

"Come on Jay you're supposed to be helping me." she said as they were walking through the mall. They had been there for an hour already and he had barely said anything.

"I did help. I made the reservations." he told her pushing Danny's stroller as they walked into one of the stores. "What else do you want me to do?"

Manny looked up at him. "Well you could let me, Danny and Alyssa stay with you or you could go spend time with your nephew who's been dying to see you for the past two weeks."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to stay with me?" he asked her making sure their son was still sleeping soundly.

"You and I both know what those two will be doing and we both know that we don't want to be in that house when they do." Manny told him picking something up off of the shelf. "What do you think about this?" she asked holding it up for him to see.

Jay's eyes widened slightly. "Who's that for?" he asked. "Because there is no way you're getting me into that." he said before smirking. "Unless it's for you..."

Manny smacked him in the stomach. "It's for Sean stupid. While he gets to see Em in some frilly little thing she can see him in this. Now this or the edible boxers?"

Jay shuddered as he took another look at what was in her hand. "So glad we didn't go through with getting married." he said as they continued walking through the store.

Manny stopped walking and turned to face him. "And who's fault is that?" she asked shaking her head. "Whatever we're done here anyway. Let's go." she said coldly before going to pay for the stuff. Jay sighed sadly as he started pushing the stroller and walking after her.

Later that night Sean came home after spending most of the day at the hospital with Mike. While he was there the doctor told him that the cells were responding well and Mike should be able to come home soon.

He walked into the house and found Emma and Alyssa in the kitchen making dinner. Alyssa looked over and saw her dad. "Daddy!" she yelled happily running into his arms.

Sean picked his daughter up in his arms and held her tight. "Hey. Did you have fun with Mommy and Nana?" he asked her.

Alyssa wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Yep! We built sandcastles and Mommy let me feed the birdies. It would have been better if you and Mikey were there though."

"I know but as soon as he's all better we'll all go to the beach alright." he told her sitting her back down on her feet. "Go get cleaned up for dinner alright. I'll be up in a minute." he said kissing her on the forehead before she ran upstairs.

Emma came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him begin to relax. "How's he doing?" she asked quietly.

"The doctor's say he's doing good. Hopefully we'll be able to bring him home soon." he said holding his girlfriend in his arms. "I missed you." he said quietly.

"I missed you too. Now go help Alyssa, dinner's almost ready." she said kissing him quickly before letting him go upstairs as Manny came in. "Hey where've you been?" Emma asked her as she went to stir what was cooking.

"I went shopping before dropping Danny off with Jay." Manny said sitting down at the small table that was in the kitchen. "Speaking of he volunteered to watch Mike tomorrow night so you and Sean can go out."

"We can't go out Manny. Who will be here with Alyssa?" Emma asked turning off the oven.

"I'll take her for the night. Come on Em. You and Sean need sometime alone." Manny told her.

Emma sighed. "Alright as long as he agrees." Manny shrieked and rushed over to hug her best friend.

"Truth me Em. You guys won't regret it."

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so sorry it took me so long to post. I've been very busy lately with work and fighting off writer's block to come up with something for all of my stories. Anyways a HUGE thank you to all of you for making this story such a success. I never dreamed I would look and see over 300 reviews for one of my stories. You all are amazing and I would be lost without you. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 28**

The next morning Manny was downstairs in the kitchen with Alyssa cooking breakfast when Sean and Emma came downstairs. "Morning guys." she said sitting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Alyssa.

Sean glared at her when he saw what she had fixed for his daughter's breakfast. "How many times have I told you not to feed her those?" he asked as she dug in to them happily.

"How many times have I told you that once in a while won't hurt her?" Manny asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Besides didn't you used to eat chocolate cake and milk for breakfast?" Emma asked smiling as she opened the refrigerator to get some juice.

Sean rolled his eyes at the girls. "This is why it was a good thing Jay lived here. There were more guys than girls so you couldn't gang up on me." Alyssa smacked him on the arm and all three girls glared at him.

"Anyways are you two ready for your date?" Manny asked them.

Sean looked over at Emma and then back at Manny. "What date?"

Manny grinned at him. "The one that starts right now. Aly sweetheart give Daddy the card." Alyssa smiled happily and gave Sean the card Manny had set next to her plate.

"She planned it special for you and Mommy." Alyssa told him as he opened the card.

"'First enjoy breakfast with your family. Sean do not complain about what is fixed for breakfast.'" he read. "What is this?" he asked still slightly confused.

Manny shrugged turning off the stove and putting the dirty pan in the sink before wiping off her hands. "Me and Jay put a bunch of those cards all around town, one leads to the other. After breakfast I'm gonna take Alyssa for the day and Spinner is at the hospital with Mike this morning and Jay will stay with him tonight. Today is all for you guys." she said leaving the small family alone in the kitchen.

"Did you know about this?" Sean asked Emma as Alyssa crawled into her mother's lap.

"She told me about it last night." Emma responded holding her baby girl close as she grabbed a couple pancakes off of the plate for herself. "I thought it would be fun. You think it's gonna be fun baby?"

Alyssa took a big bite out of her pancake and nodded her head.

They finished up their breakfast and Alyssa gave them another card. "I gotta go now. Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy." she said kissing them both on the cheek before running up to her room.

"Ready to do this?" Sean asked her. Emma nodded and they both went to get ready to go find out what their friends had planned for them.

About an hour later Manny had taken Alyssa out to the park to play for awhile. She was looking through the course selection for her next semester of college. 

"Wasaga Community College huh? I always thought you'd wind up somewhere else." Spinner said sitting down on the bench next to her.

"I thought you were at the hospital with Mike?" Manny asked closing her brochure and looked over at him.

Spinner shrugged. "I was until Sean's mom showed up and demanded I get away from her grandson. She's very protective and I now know where Sean got his right hook." he chuckled. "Where's Danny?"

"I dropped him off with Jay last night, let him spend the night with his dad since he hasn't been around too much since everything." Manny told him looking around to find out where her niece had gotten off to.

"How are things going with Jay?" Spinner asked her.

Manny sighed after she saw Alyssa over on the swings. "I'm staying at his apartment tonight to let Emma and Sean have the house for the night."

Spinner grinned throwing an arm across the bench and around her shoulders. "Gonna be an interesting night for both you and them then."

Manny rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Besides Jay doesn't want me back." she said disappointedly.

Sean pulled his car into a parking spot in front of the building that the directions on the back of the card had led them to. "What is this place?" Sean asked as the two of them stepped out of the car.

Emma looked over at the sign near the building. "It's a spa."

Sean sighed. "Great. Let's get this over with." he said jokingly throwing an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders as they walked into the spa.

"Good Morning Mr. Cameron, Mrs. Cameron! Welcome to Wasaga Beach Pool and Spa. I'm Abby." The receptionist said coming up to them. 

"I'll be your guide for the day. Now if the two of you will follow me you can get changed and we'll take Mrs. Cameron off to pamper her and you Mr. Cameron will be showed to your massage therapist."

Sean and Emma traded looks before following the perky receptionist of to the dressing rooms. After they got changed into their robes they were forced to split up, Emma to her facial and Sean to the sauna for a little while before his massage.

About an hour and a half or so Emma walked into the massage room to find her boyfriend already laying on the massage table with his eyes closed. 

She went over to where he was laying and ran her hand up his bare back and heard him moan softly. "Hey you." she bent down to whisper in his ear.

Sean groaned and opened his eyes slightly to see her standing next to him. "Hey." he said tiredly. "You enjoying this so far?" he asked softly.

Emma ran a hand softly through his hair making him smile. "Yea I can't believe those two did this for us. We're going to owe them big time for this. I love you." she said softly kissing him as the door opened.

"Afternoon Mr. Cameron, Mrs. Cameron. I'm Lisa, I'll be your massage therapist." she said coming to the room. "As soon as you're ready we'll begin."

A couple hours and one long massage afterwards they both felt more relaxed and rested than they had in a while. It had been a long time since either of them had felt this good especially Sean. Just as they were getting ready to leave the day spa they heard Abby call to them.

"Oh Mr. Cameron? Mr. Hogart left this here for me to give to you and your wife." she said handing Sean a card just like the one Alyssa had given them before they left the house. "Enjoy the rest of your day!" she called after them as they walked out of the spa.

As Sean started the car and drove out of the parking lot Emma opened the card to see what this one said. "Go to store number 137 in the mall to find your next card." she read as Sean's eyes widened before he smirked a bit and shook his head. "What store is that?"

"You'll see." he said still smirking as they headed off to the mall.

Jay yawned as walked through the door of his apartment only to hear the sound of screaming. "What the hell?" he muttered before going into the kitchen where Manny was going dinner while Alyssa chased a crawling Danny out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Alyssa's playing with her cousin What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital with Mike." Manny asked turning the stove off before turning towards him.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I never said I was spending the night with the kid."

"What! Jay I told them you were going to be with him tonight." Manny exclaimed.

"Mike'll be fine on his own there for a night. He's got the doctors and nurses looking out for him." he said sitting down at his table.

Manny shook her head not able to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You would leave a two year old boy in the hospital by himself? You would leave your best friend's oldest child that you helped raise, who almost died, alone? I don't know what happened to you but you are not the man I fell in love with."

"I am the man you fell in love with! You just haven't seen this side of me since high school." he said propping his feet up in the chair across from him.

"But we aren't in high school anymore Jason! You are a father now! Stop being the ass you were then and be the man you became!" Manny yelled not noticing her niece come back into the room slowly gasping for breath.

"Why should I? You left me and never looked back. By the way how is Spinner?" he remarked.

"Jay!" Alyssa yelled slightly still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not dating Spinner!" Manny screamed wishing he would stop thinking she was with him. "I am in love with you! If you honestly think I would move on that fast you are out of your mind!"

Before either one could say anything more they heard a loud thud. They looked over to see Alyssa on the ground.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Manny and Jay stopped arguing and looked over as soon as they heard the thud to see their niece on the floor next to her cousin trying her hardest to breath in through her mouth.

"Alyssa!" Manny screamed rushing over to where the little girl was on the ground fighting to breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay asked worried as he picked up his screaming son. Alyssa's fall had scared the boy.

Manny glared at Jay slightly with tears in her eyes. "She's having an asthma attack. Go get the car." she said holding the little girl close to her.

Jay's eyes widened before he nodded and rushed out the door to get the car started.

Manny picked Alyssa up in her arms. "Come on sweetheart. I know it hurts but just breath okay. We're gonna get you help." she said taking her out to the car. She got in the back seat of Jay's car next to Daniel's car seat and held her tight as Jay rushed them to the emergency room.

"I'm going to kill them!" Emma said as she stared up at the sign above the store they were supposed to go into.

Sean stood next to her chuckling. "What did you expect, Em? It was planned by Jay and Manny." he said looking at the displays in the window.

"I'm not going in there." she said not noticing her boyfriend had already gone into the store. "Sean!"

"Come on Em. Loosen up." he said looking through the racks of lingerie and found another card and handed it to Emma to read.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the card, some what scared to see what it said. "Congrats to making it this far guys. Now pick something out for each other and then model it."

Emma glared at Sean who was close to laughing again. "I'm going to kill Jay." she muttered before going to find something for Sean.

Sean smiled as his girlfriend walked off to a different part of the store. "Thank you Jay." he muttered before going to try to find something tasteful that Emma would wear.

As soon as they got to the emergency room Jay dropped Manny off by the door so she could get the girl in there while he went to park the car. Manny carried her up to the receptionist's desk.

"Please help me. My niece is almost three years old and she's having an asthma attack." Manny said with tears still in her eyes.

The nurse nodded and took Alyssa from Manny's arms to take her back in the back. Jay walked in with Daniel sound asleep on his shoulder and walked over to Manny. Manny saw him and wrapped her arms around him holding onto him tightly.

"I was supposed to be watching her Jay. She has to be okay. She just has to be." she sobbed into his chest.

Jay used his free arm to wrap around her and hold her closer to him. "She'll be fine Manny. The doctors are going to help her. She'll be fine." he whispered in her ear.

Mike's doctor was coming out from the hospital rooms when he saw them standing in the waiting room and went over to them. "Great your here. Mr. Hogart can I speak with you for a minute about your nephew?" he asked.

Jay let go of Manny and handed her their sleeping boy. "Sure doc. What is it? Is he alright?"

The doctor sighed. "Mr. Hogart can you please come with me up to Michael's room with me for a moment? If you don't mind Ms. Santos?"

Jay put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. Manny nodded and sat down in one of the chairs holding Danny to her. "Go ahead. I got to wait for news about Alyssa." she said quietly.

"I'll be right back." he told her and followed the doctor up to Mike's hospital room.

Back at the lingerie store in the mall Sean and Emma had made their final purchases and went back into the dressing rooms to, as the card said, model them.

"So what did you get?" Sean asked sitting in one of the chairs.

Emma sat down next to him and put the small bag in his lap. "Look and see."

Sean opened the bag and looked inside to see what she had picked out for him. "You bought me socks?" he asked taking the pair of black socks out of the bag.

Emma shrugged sheepishly. "I wanted to play it safe. Besides if business keeps going the way it has been at the garage you may need them." she told him.

Sean took off his shoes and socks before slipping on the new pair she had bought for him. He smirked and wiggled his toes a bit before sliding his shoes back on. "Alright now it's your turn." he said handing her the bag that held her gift.

Emma opened the bag and took out a beautiful blue nightgown. "Sean." she said slightly surprised by his choice.

He just shrugged. "It looks nice but it's still safe to wear around the kids. Besides I know how you feel about stuff like than and..." Emma stopped his rambling by placing a soft, sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I love it. I love you." she told him before standing up. "Be right back." she said going into the change room just as Sean's cell phone rang.

Jay followed the doctor up to Mike's room and went through all the procedures before he went in. The doctor had him come stand by the boy's bed. Thankfully the boy was sound asleep at this point.

He pulled back Mike's blanket from the boy to reveal a bunch of slight red rashes. "I just noticed this a few moments ago and was about to call Mr. Cameron when I saw you and Ms. Santos in the ER."

"Is this normal?" Jay asked staring down at the small rashes on his little nephews body. The last time he had seen the boy's skin that red was the last time the boy had diaper rash.

The doctor sighed. "Your nephew has acute graft versus host disease. The cells in his body know that his mother's shouldn't be there and they're trying to fight them off."

Jay looked at the doctor. "Is he going to be alright?"

"We're giving him drugs to fight off the disease. It is possible that it could worsen and if it does it has the possibility of becoming life threatening. We are going to try everything to prevent that though, Mr. Hogart." the doctor told him before walking out of the room leaving Jay alone with his sick nephew.

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: First off guys I am so sorry it took so long for this and so sorry its short. My Sean/Emma muse has sort of left me and I have had trouble coming up with the new chapters. Second the Spring Break Movie is tonight! Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 30**

Jay came back down to find Manny still in the same spot he had left her in. He sighed before sitting down next to her. "How's she doing?" he asked her.

Manny sighed leaning her head back against the chair. "They haven't told me anything yet. Why's it taking so long? We should know something by now." she said.

Jay slowly put his arm around her and let her lay her head on his shoulder as Dan crawled into his lap. "They'll come get us soon. She's going to be alright."

She turned her head to look at him. "Did the doctor tell you what was going on with Mike?" she asked remembering that the boy's doctor had taken him upstairs to talk to him.

"I'll tell you later." he said not wanting to worry her anymore at the moment. She was already scared to death for her niece, she didn't need to worry about her nephew too.

The small family sat there huddled together waiting for the doctor to come get them when someone came racing towards them.

"What's going on? Where is she?" Sean asked slightly out of breath from running across the parking lot.

Manny got up from her spot next to Jay. "She was running around Jay's apartment and I guess she didn't take her inhaler today. She had an asthma attack. We got her here about half an hour ago but they haven't told us anything yet."

Sean's eyes widened. "She been here that long and you just now called me?!" Emma put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Sean calm down. At least they got her here right? Besides it can't be that bad." she told him and he glared at her.

"Calm down?! My daughter is in the hospital along with my son and you want me to calm down?!" he said before turning back to Manny. "You should have made sure she had taken it before she started running around! You were supposed to take care of her!"

Jay jumped to his feet in front of Manny. "Hey! Back the hell off! She did what she had to do alright. Besides she didn't want to ruin your night, you know the night you were supposed to spend not worrying about your kids."

Sean glared at his friend. "Well that went well didn't it?" he snarked before going to find the doctor.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry about that guys."

Manny shook her head. "We've gotten used to over protective Daddy Sean. We should know by now to call him right away."

"Still doesn't mean he has to be an ass when we don't." Jay muttered sitting back down next to his ex fiancé. Emma sighed and sat down to join them in waiting for the doctor and Sean.

Sean went up to the nurse's desk and asked to speak to the doctor that was taking care of Alyssa. The nurse typed on her computer to find the name of the doctor. "Dr. Reynolds is the doctor taking care of your daughter. I'll page him right away."

Sean stood there for about five minutes until the doctor came up to him. "Evening Mr. Cameron." Dr. Reynolds said introducing himself. "I just came from checking on your daughter and she seems to be doing fine. She just over exerted herself a little. I'm going to keep her here over night just to be sure but she should be able to go home in the morning."

Sean sighed in relief. "Thank you doctor. Is it alright if we go back to see her?"

Dr. Reynolds smiled at him. "She's in Room 124." he said before walking off. Sean ran a hand through his hair before going to get the rest of the family.

Jesse walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife to find her sitting at their desk staring at the computer monitor. "Hey El. Are you alright?" he asked going up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Ellie placed the picture she was staring at back down on the desk. "I'm fine." she muttered as he started to rub her shoulders. She leaned into it for a moment before shrugging him off. "I'm gonna go take a shower." she muttered rubbing her growing stomach before getting up and going into their bathroom.

Jesse stared after his wife as she left the room. She had been acting wierd ever since they had gone to visit Sean and the kids in Wasaga. He looked down at the desk and picked up the picture she had been staring at.

It was a picture from the summer before they met. She had been playing babysitter for Sean that summer and one day they had taken the two babies to the beach.

He took the picture out of the frame and looked at the writing on the back. _Sean, Mikey, Alyssa and me at the beach. The way it should be. _He laid the picture back on the desk.

Is this what Ellie wanted? To be part of that family, to be the mother of Sean's children? He sat down on the bed to wait for Ellie to get out of the shower. After about fifteen minutes she came out of the bathroom dressed for bed.

She must have picked up on his mood because as soon as she looked over at him she asked him what was wrong.

Jesse sighed before getting up off the bed and went back over to the desk. "Ellie is this what you want? To be here with me?"

Ellie looked over at him wide eyed. "Of course this is what I want. I love you Jesse."

"So you don't love Sean?" he asked her.

"Jesse what are you talking about?" she asked wondering what had brought this up.

Jesse leaned against the desk and toyed with the picture on the desk. "On the back of that picture of you with them it says 'the way it should be'."

Ellie grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. "Do you remember why I babysitted for him that summer? Remember how I told you that I was the reason that they weren't with their mother?" she sighed.

"Sean got her pregnant while we were still dating and at the time I thought I was too. I went to the doctor and found out I wasn't and did a lot of stuff I regret. At the time the picture was taken I was still in a bad spot and at the time all I kept thinking was that was how it should've been." she said laying down next to her husband. "That was until I met you. I wouldn't trade you and our life together for anything." she said kissing him softly.

Jesse sighed before turning out the light and curling up with his wife. Ellie laid her head on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Another update! YAY! Thank you all who are still sticking with me on this. So who else loved the Spring Break 'Movie'? Not too sure I'm going to enjoy tomorrow nights episode though. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 31**

All four of them ended up staying at the hospital that night waiting for Alyssa to be released. Manny had fallen asleep on Jay's shoulder not too long after midnight. The only two still awake when the sun rose were Jay and Sean who had just come back from a coffee run.

He handed one of the Styrofoam cups to Jay before sitting down next to his sleeping girlfriend. "Hey man I got to talk to you." Jay whispered quietly motioning for them to step away from the two sleeping girls.

The two men went a little ways down the hallway that way they were still able to keep an eye on the girls. "What's going on?" Sean asked him quietly.

Jay sighed not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but knew he had to tell his best friend about what was happening to his son. "When we got here with Alyssa Mike's doctor came down he and was going to call you until he saw me and Manny. He took me upstairs. Something's gone wrong, I guess, and Mike has some sort of thing that has Emma's and his cells fighting each other and it's making him sick."

Sean clenched his fist before shaking his head and laughing harshly. "It just never ends does it?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't want to tell you especially with Alyssa being in here too." Jay told him.

Sean ran a hand through his hair. "Just another thing on the to-do list." he said feeling a headache coming on.

"I'm sorry your night got messed up. Where were you when she called anyways?" Jay asked as they walked back to where Emma and Manny were still sleeping.

Sean chuckled slightly. "We were at the store in the mall you both sent us to. Who's idea was that one anyways?"

Jay grinned. "It was all her Seanie. She's a genius." he said slightly wistfully.

"You miss her don't you?" Sean asked him quietly.

Jay sighed. "She's the mother of my son and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. What do you think?" he said before going over to the small couch the two most important people in his life were sleeping and sat in the chair next to them.

Sean smiled at the small broken family before going over to where Emma was sleeping. He gently picked up her head and sat back down with her head in his lap to wait for morning to come.

That morning Ellie woke up before her and Jesse's alarm clock went off. She went to take a shower and get ready to go back to work again. As she was coming out of the bathroom she spotted the picture that had spawned Jesse's insecurity the night before.

She picked it up and stared at it. She remembered that day. Sean had come home from work early that day and had decided he wanted to take his babies to the beach they lived near. He had invited her to come along and they had loaded up the car.

Mike and Alyssa had enjoyed their first experience with the cold water and had tried to build a sand castle with the help of their dad. She had sat on the side watching them laughing and enjoying being there together and felt a slight sadness at the sight.

This was a moment that Emma would have loved to see and be apart of. Instead she was a couple hundred miles away from her family. She spotted someone walking towards them and asked if they could take a picture of them. She had only wanted a picture of Sean and the two kids but the man had told her to go ahead and get in the picture with them.

So she had got over to them and took the picture with Alyssa on her lap and Michael on Sean's. It was the perfect picture of a happy family but it wasn't. Those kids weren't hers and no matter how much she wished they were they never would be.

She teared up slightly as she stared at the picture. Why did these feelings have to come back now? When Sean was working out his relationship with Emma and she was with Jesse and carrying their first child.

She put the picture away in the desk drawer just as the alarm clock went off beside the bed and woke her sleeping husband. "Morning handsome! I was thinking we could take the day off and just stay home today." she said getting back in bed and cuddled up near him.

Jesse blinked up at her. "Are you serious?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yea. I mean why not? We could use sometime to ourselves before the baby comes." she said placing his hand on her baby bump and felt their son or daughter move underneath his hand.

Jesse sighed before smiling and grabbing the phone from beside their bed. "Hey Eric. Do you mind covering for me today? Ellie's not feeling too good today so I'm going to stay here and take care of her. Thanks Eric." he said before hanging the phone back up.

Ellie grinned up at her husband before pulling his head down near hers to kiss him. At the first contact the thought of how his kisses were different than the ones she would get from her high school boyfriend invaded her mind. She mentally sighed before pushing those thoughts out of her mind and curling back up in bed with the man she loved.

That morning Emma and Sean went back to Alyssa's room to see their daughter and hopefully be able to take her home. Alyssa spotted Sean walking through the door and her eyes widened. "Daddy!"

"Morning angel." he said going over to her and picking her up being careful of the wires for the monitors they had her attached to.

"I missed you Daddy." she said hugging his neck as Emma came into the room. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetheart." she said taking the little girl from her father's arms. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I feel fine Mommy. Can we go see Mikey while we're here?" she asked laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"We'll see honey." she replied holding her daughter close as the doctor came into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Cameron, Ms. Nelson." he said greeting the two of them. "I see you're doing better Alyssa." he said checking her vitals. He grabbed the peak flow meter that was sitting on the table next to her bed. "Remember how we did this last time?" he asked putting it up to her mouth. "Just breath into it for me alright."

He checked the meter and wrote the readings down in her chart. "Well she appears to be fine." the doctor said speaking to the couple. "She should probably take it easy for the next few days but she's free to go." he said before leaving the small family alone.

Sean and Emma helped her get dressed in her regular clothes before leaving the small room and going out into the hallway where Jay, Manny and Daniel were all waiting. Manny rushed over to them and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Why does everyone keep hugging me?" Alyssa asked them. They all chuckled slightly.

"You scared all of us shortcake. We're just happy to see you feeling better." Jay said taking her into his arms and putting her on his shoulders.

"I even scared you Uncle Jay?" she asked shocked. "But you never get scared."

"Sometimes I do." Jay told her quietly looking over at Manny and motioned for her to lean down towards him. "You see Aunt Manny scares me sometimes because I like her a lot and she doesn't like me too much right now." he whispered to her.

Alyssa looked down at him sadly and wrapped her arms around his baseball cap covered head. "I like you Uncle Jay. You don't need to be scared." she whispered back before looking back at her mother. "Can we go see Mikey now?" she asked wanting to visit her brother.

Emma looked at Sean who nodded, he needed to talk to the boy's doctor anyways. "Come on baby we'll take you to see him." she said taking her back from Jay. "You guys should go on home."

Jay nodded and motioned for Manny to come with him. Manny agreed after both of them promised to call her later if anything changed. After the family of three left they went up to the floor Michael was being kept on. Emma and Sean helped Alyssa get cleaned up so she could go into the room before sterilizing themselves.

Mike was laying down in his bed when they walked in. Sean walked over to where his son was laying a put a hand on his back. "Hey buddy. Time to wake up." he whispered rubbing Mike's back softly.

"I'm awake Daddy. I'm just sleepy." he muttered opening his eyes a little bit and showed his slightly red eyes. "Hi Mommy. Hi Lyssa."

"Hey baby boy." Emma said quietly going over to the other side of the bed where there was a chair and sat down with Alyssa in her lap. Alyssa climbed from her spot on Emma's lap and sat next to her brother.

She hugged her slightly older brother. "I miss you Mikey." she whispered as his doctor came into the room.

"Ah Mr. Cameron, Ms. Nelson good to see you both. And I see you brought Alyssa today." he said going over to the side Sean was standing on and had him help put Mike on his back so he could check him over. "I assume Mr. Hogart told you about your son's condition."

Sean nodded. "He did." he said looking down at his son as the doctor lifted his shirt slightly to reveal a couple small red rashes.

"It looks a lot better this morning that it did when I showed him last night. If it weren't for his condition he could go home at the end of the week." the doctor told them lower the boy's shirt back down.

"We can bring him home?" Emma asked the doctor.

He shook his head. "Not right now. But if he keeps responding to the medicine we have him on to fight of the disease you could take him home next week." he told them as he finished writing in Mike's chart before closing it. "I'll leave you four alone."

Alyssa happily hugged her brother again as Emma and Sean exchanged relieved looks.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Well guys we are coming to an end on this story. If you all want it though I still have one more story I could do for this series if you would like to read it. Anyways thank you all once again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 32**

A week later found the four of them back in the hospital room with Emma helping Mike get dressed while they waited for the doctor. "You ready to come home baby?" she asked as she helped him get his arm through his shirt sleeve.

Mike shook his head. "Yep." he said bouncing slightly on the hospital bed. "I want my bed back. This one feels funny." he told her causing both her and Sean to chuckle.

"You can get back in your bed as soon as we get home alright buddy." Sean said from his spot in the chair where he was sitting with his daughter on his lap.

As soon as Emma finished tying his sneakers Mike crawled into her lap. "Hey we come bearing presents for the little dude." Jay said coming in with a balloon and teddy bear, Manny right behind him with Daniel.

Mike's eyes lit up when he saw his uncle. "Uncle Jay!" This was the first time since he had been in the hospital he had seen his uncle.

Jay set the bear on the table and picked up his little nephew to let him wrap his arms around his neck. "I missed you Uncle Jay." he whispered in his ear.

Jay got choked up a bit and held the boy tightly to his chest. "I missed you too buddy." Manny stood off to the side watching the interaction between Mike and Jay.

Sean noticed the look on his friend's face as she looked at her ex-fiancé. He set Alyssa down on her feet and went over to where Manny was standing. "You know after what he said about Mike I swore I would never let him around my kids again." he said quietly so no one other than her would hear him.

"What he did hurt Sean. That he would even think that let alone say that about a child he helped raise when he has a son of his own." Manny shook her head. "I can't forgive him for that."

"Have you seen him since you broke up?" he asked her. "He's broken right now. He hides it and tries to cover it up but he can't. All he wants right now if for you to tell him you forgive him."

Manny sighed as she watched Jay engross himself in conversation with his little nephew that he hadn't seen in almost a month. "Just think about it." Sean said before going back over to his spot as the doctor walked through the door.

"Hey guys. I see the whole family's here today." he said smiling looking around at the full room. Jay sat Mike back on the bed so the doctor could look him over. "We ran tests on him yesterday to check G vs H and they came back negative. Now there are some guild lines that will need to be followed but I think it's safe for you to take him home."

Mike cheered and jumped off the bed with help from Sean. "Yay! Let's go Daddy! Let's go!" he said tugging on Sean's hand.

Sean chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "Hold on Mikey." he said picking up the squirming boy. "How about Mom takes you downstairs to the gift shop and I'll be down in a minute. Then we can leave."

Mike stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Fine." he sighed reaching out for Emma to take him. "Let's go Mommy." he said complacently as Emma took him into her arms.

Sean chuckled again at his son's act as they all left the room leaving him in there with the doctor. He stayed there for about ten minutes so the doctor could explain to him about what should take place over the next couple weeks as Mike continues to recover.

He met them downstairs in the gift shop as Emma was paying for the things the kids had wanted. He walked up and picked them both up in his arms. They turned around to see who had grabbed them and when they saw it was their dad they wrapped their arms around his neck. "Ready to go home?" he asked them and Mike nodded with his head on Sean's shoulder.

As soon as Emma was done they headed out to the car and put the two of them in their car seats. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later." Jay said handing Daniel off to Manny and started to walk off.

"Uncle Jay! Where're you going?" Mike called out from inside Sean's car.

Jay sighed and turned around not knowing how he was going to explain to his little nephew that he wasn't living with them anymore. "I got to go home now but I'll see you later Mikey." he told him rubbing the boy's head before walking off towards where his car was parked.

After Jay left Manny hugged Emma and Sean before taking off with her son to finish the errands she had to do while she was out. By the time they arrived back at the house both Alyssa and Mike were sound asleep.

Sean and Emma smiled at each other before taking them out of their car seats and carrying them in the house. As they laid them down in their beds the phone rang. "I got it." Emma said going into the bedroom she had been sharing with Sean.

"Hello?" she said picking up their bedroom phone. "This is she. Really? Great. Thank you so much." she said hanging up the phone.

She was still sitting on the bed staring at it when Sean came into the room and laid down on the bed next to her. "Who was on the phone?" he asked wrapping one arm around her waist.

"It was the dean from University of Toronto. I'll be starting my next semester here at Wasaga Community Collage." She told him turning around to look down at him.

"That's great." Sean said excited for his girlfriend. "It is a good thing right?"

Emma ran a hand across his cheek before laying down on his chest. She sighed as she laid her head to where she could hear his heart beat. "It is a great thing." she said holding him tight. "I love you. So much." she said placing a soft kiss just below his lips before kissing him fully.

Sean moaned underneath her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moved her hand down until she found the hem of his shirt. "Are the kids still sleeping?" she whispered breaking the kiss for air and rubbing gently on his stomach.

Sean nodded as he ran his hand through her hair. "They should be asleep for another hour or so." he said breathlessly. Emma nodded slightly as he pulled her back down on top of him for another kiss. He rolled them over and took off his shirt throwing it onto the floor before proceeding to make love to his girlfriend for the first time in a year.

Manny came home a few hours later to find Emma and Sean in the living room with Mike and Alyssa. Sean had Mike bent over his knee tickling his stomach making him laugh. Emma spotted her as she was taking Daniel out of his stroller.

"Hey Manny. We're getting ready to watch a movie. Wanna come join us?" she asked as Alyssa climbed up onto her lap.

Manny looked in at the small family and shook her head. "I'm gonna put him to bed and go take a shower. Maybe later." she said walking down the hall to Dan's room to get him into his pajamas and put him in his crib for the night.

She got him into his pajamas without any hassle and laid him down before covering him with his baby blue blanket. She kissed him softly on his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." she whispered turning on his night light.

Just as she was getting ready to walk out of the baby's room she heard a noise and turned back to the crib. "Dada." she heard Dan say softly. She felt tears come to her eyes at hearing her son's first word. "Dada." he said louder as she walked back towards his bed.

"Daddy loves you baby." she said playing with a soft strand of his hair. "You can see Daddy tomorrow." she said tucking him in again before closing the door half way and going into the bathroom.

After she got done with her shower she walked past the living room again to see the four of them curled up together on the couch watching one of Mike's movies. She felt the burn of tears on her eyes again but brushed them away before they could fall.

She went into her own room and spotted her cell phone sitting next to the bed beside the picture frame that held the photo of herself with Jay and Daniel a few hours after he was born and about ten minutes after they had officially gotten engaged.

She shook her head before getting herself ready for bed. Just as she finished running the brush through she spotted her cell phone again. She sighed before turning on the baby monitor and laying down in the too-big bed.

After about ten minutes off listening to Danny call out for his father she grabbed her phone and pressed the first speed dial button. "Come home. Please I love you, I forgive you, I miss you. Please come home." she said with a tearful voice before closing her phone and laying it back down.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all the comments. I'm glad you all are still enjoying this and are wanting a sequel. I already have most of it planned out. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 33**

Jay got out of the shower at his new apartment when he heard his cell phone beep from the bedroom signaling he had a new voice mail.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before walking the few short feet into his new bedroom. He sat down on the small bed and flipped open his phone to see who had called him. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw who it was.

He shook his head and sighed. Whatever she called him for probably wasn't important. Probably to ask him when he was picking up Daniel tomorrow.

He laid down in his bed and tried to get comfortable. It was hard getting used to not sleeping with her beside him all the time. Plus this bed wasn't as soft as the one they had picked out for their bedroom.

He punched his pillow before rolling over onto his side. It was hard for him to sleep most nights. The nights sleep came easy were the nights he had his son. He sighed as he reached for his cell phone again.

Maybe if he listened to his voice mail and heard her voice maybe he would be able to get to sleep sometime before he had to go back to work. He grabbed his phone off of the small table and flipped it open.

He dialed his voice mail and entered his pass code to access his messages. His heart almost stopped when he heard her message. "Come home. Please I love you, I forgive you, I miss you. Please come home."

He listened to it a few more times before deciding to trying calling her back. Hopefully she was having as hard of time with this as he was and would still be awake. He pressed the first button on his speed dial.

"Hello?" he heard the voice of the woman he loved on the other end of the line say.

"Manny? Are you serious? You want me to come home?" he asked getting straight to the point.

He heard her sigh. "Yea. It's not the same without you here." she told him softly. "We miss you."

Jay smiled. "Give me ten minutes." he said before hanging up the phone. He threw off the covers and grabbed his jeans and t-shirt.

By the time the movie was over Mike and Alyssa were both sound asleep together on the floor underneath their blanket they had been sharing. Emma sighed softly and leaned back against Sean's chest. "Do you want me to take them upstairs?" she asked whispering as to not wake up the sleeping toddlers.

Sean shook his head and held her tight. "Nah just leave them. We'll take them upstairs later." he said enjoying having her in his arms. "This feels good." he said laying down on the couch they were sitting on.

Emma curled up next to him. "Yea it does."

"Is your mom sending your stuff up here or do you have to go back down there?" he asked her.

"Mom and Snake are going to bring most of what I need when they come for the twins birthday." she said laying her head over his heart.

"That's good. I wasn't ready to let you go back there anyway." he muttered sleepily.

Emma closed her eyes. "If I go you're coming with me." she replied. "I love you." Sean placed a kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes. Just as they were falling asleep Mike and Alyssa woke up.

They traded looks before nodding. They climbed up onto the couch and Alyssa curled up next to their father as Mike laid on his chest right under his mother's chin.

Sean felt the two of them climb up onto the couch and wrapped his arm around Alyssa so she wouldn't fall off. The peacefulness didn't last long as Jay came storming through the door.

Sean blinked his eyes open. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly as the other three were still sleeping.

"Manny called me dude! Where is she?" Jay asked his best friend hurriedly.

Sean raised an eyebrow at him. "She's in your room sleeping." he muttered closing his eyes again.

Jay grinned and walked down the hallway to the bedroom that he had shared with Manny and hopefully after tonight would again. Just as he was about to open the door he heard Daniel start to fuss in his room a few feet down the hall.

He went into the boy's room and looked down at the boy. "Hey buddy. What's all the fuss about?" he asked as if the boy could answer him.

Daniel looked up at him and smiled as he stopped his fussing. "Dada!" he said happily.

Jay's eyes widened. "Did you just say 'dada'?" he asked picking the boy up out of his crib.

"Dada!" he said again kicking his little feet. Jay grinned at his boy as he carried him back down to the bedroom.

"Manny he said Dad." Jay say opening the door to see her laying in bed sound asleep. "Looks like Momma's sleeping right now buddy. Wanna stay in here?" he asked looking at the baby in his arms.

Daniel just stared at him. Jay shrugged and laid down on the bed next to Manny with Daniel on his chest.

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next morning Manny woke up to the sun light coming through the cracks of the shade on the window. She groaned before rolling over hoping to get some more sleep before Daniel woke up. When she rolled over she felt someone laying in the bed next to her.

She opened her eyes to find Jay sleeping peacefully with their son curled up on his chest and smiled at the sight.

She remembered getting a phone call a few hours after she had gone to bed where he told her he would be there in ten minutes. She had tried to stay up for him but with the stress of the past month and a half or so had finally gotten to her and she fell back to sleep.

She smiled at the sight of her two boys sleeping. Daniel though must have felt his mother's eyes on him because he opened up his tiny brown eyes, the only thing about him he had gotten from her, she believed, as he was already looking like a miniature version of his father. He cooed slightly as he crawled off of Jay's chest and over to her.

"Morning sweetheart." she said hugging the boy. "Did Daddy take you out of your crib when he came home last night?" she asked softly so not to wake up the sleeping man next to them.

Dan just smiled as if he knew what she was saying and cooed again. "Dada." he giggled looking back at Jay.

"You wanna wake Daddy up?" she asked him sitting him back on the bed between them. Dan giggled again and crawled back onto Jay's chest.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" he chanted as loud as he could bouncing on top of Jay. Jay opened his eyes slightly.

"Morning little man." he groaned tiredly. "Who told you to wake me up huh?" he asked tickling his stomach. Dan giggled before crawling back over to Manny. "Morning." Jay said looking over at her.

She looked down at the blanket that was covering her as she put Dan down on the carpet. Jay sighed and got out of bed. "I'm gonna go. I'll be back after work to get him." he said walking over to the door.

"Jay don't go." she called after him causing him to stop as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"You were just tired last night and put off by Dan saying 'dad'. Don't worry about." he said shaking his head.

Manny sighed. "That's not why I called you last night. I called you because I miss you."

"Manny." Jay sighed closing his eyes.

Manny got out from under the covers and walked over to him. "I meant what I told you on the phone. I miss you, Jay, and I love you. What you did hurt all of us but I guess I can kind of see why you said it. We were all stressed with having to take care of everything around here and worrying about Mike that it got to all of us. I just didn't see how bad you were about ready to crack." she said placing her hand over his.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. Please stay here. With your son and the girl who loves you more than anything in this world." she said holding his hand and staring up into his dark eyes, the ones she had gotten lost in so many times through out the past few years.

Jay bit his lip before nodding his head. Manny grinned up at him before pulling his head down for a kiss.

She broke the kiss and leaned towards his ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like this. Marry me, Jay. Marry me in front of all our family like we planned before." she said paraphrasing the words he had used about eleven months ago when he first proposed.

He shook his head. "Dimples you got yourself a deal." he said wrapping his arm around her. He kissed her again, longer this time, until he felt someone tugging on his jeans. They looked down to see Daniel on his feet tugging at his jeans. "Hey buddy. Guess what?" he asked him picking him up with one arm keeping the other around his once again fiancé. "Me and Mommy are getting married."

"Dada tay?" he asked learning to say another word besides 'dad'. Both of the Hogart boys looked over at Manny.

Manny kissed her boy's forehead. "Daddy stays." she told Dan but kept eye contact with Jay.

When Sean woke up he was surprised to find himself on the couch with Alyssa and Mike both curled up next to him and Emma not in his arms. He got up and laid the twins side by side on the couch before going into the kitchen where he heard what sounded like singing.

He walked in to find Emma by the stove with the radio on low singing along to the song it was playing. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know a guy could get used to this." he whispered in her ear. "The making breakfast thing not the waking up with the girl he loves not in his arms thing."

Emma smiled slightly leaning back against him. "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked peaceful there."

"Slept better with you there though." he said placing a kiss on her cheek before trailing them along her neck.

Emma chuckled slightly and tried to move out of his grasp. "Stop that. What if the kids wake up?"

"Then they'll see how much their daddy loves their mom." he said huskily as he moved his hand underneath the front of her shirt to her stomach. As he started inching higher Emma pushed him off.

"Knock it off. I'm trying to cook you breakfast besides I don't want our kids to see that when they come in here." she told him forcing him to sit down at the small table in the kitchen. "I forgot how horny you were in the mornings."

"Hey it wasn't me that would wake up in the middle of the night wanting to go again." Sean said raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Emma blushed slightly before turning back to what she was making. "Hey that was once and it was the first night we got to spend together. I wanted to make the most of it."

"Oh we did." Sean chuckled causing her to hit him with a dish towel. "That bed never saw more action than what we did that night."

"Knock it off!" Emma said her blush darkening as he spoke. "There's little ears that can hear you." she laughed slightly before turning to him. "We're okay right?" she asked. "With everything going on we haven't had time to talk about before."

Sean sighed. "You're here now and you're not leaving. You want to stay here with us and right now that's all that matters." he told her.

"Thank you Sean. For letting me come into your house when you more than likely didn't want me near here and for giving me the chance to fix my mistake." she told him turning the stove off and going over to the table. "Thank you for letting me be in their lives and in yours. You don't know how much I love you for that."

Sean placed his hand over hers and used his thumb to rub small circles all around it. "No need to thank me Em. They're your kids and you should be a part of their lives. Having you with me's just a bonus."

"Mommy we're hungry!" Mike said coming into the kitchen with his sister just as they were about to kiss. Emma shrugged before getting up.

"Well it's a good thing I made breakfast then huh?" she said as Jay and Manny came into the kitchen.

"Uncle Jay! What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked seeing him holding Manny's hand.

Manny looked up at him. "Should we tell them?" she asked.

Sean furrowed his brow. "What's going on?"

Jay nodded his head as he let go of her hand so he could put Dan in his high chair. "I'm moving back in." he told them.

"And?" Manny prompted to get him to tell the rest.

"And we're engaged. Again." Jay said going over and wrapping his arm around Manny's shoulders.

Emma hugged Manny as Sean shook Jay's hand. "Congrats again guys and welcome back Jay." he told him.

"Thanks dude." Jay responded.

"Mommy! Still hungry!" Mike complained from his spot at the table. They all chuckled as they got their plates ready and went into the dining room. Jay went back into the kitchen to drag Dan's chair in with them. That morning they enjoyed their first breakfast as a whole family.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**One Month Later**

Emma and Sean were sitting back in the oncologist's office with Mike in her lap while Alyssa was on Sean's waiting for the doctor to come give them the news. They were back for the boy's doctor's appointment.

So far he had healed up pretty well since his transplant and month spent in the hospital. His hair had even started to slowly grow back. He now had a little bit of brown peach fuzz on the top of his head.

Emma rubbed the top of her son's head and kissed it. "You think I'll be okay Mommy?" Mike asked her quietly.

"I think you'll be just fine, baby boy." she told him as she felt Sean put a hand on her back. She looked over at him and saw the look on his face. After everything they had been through the last thing they needed was for Mike's blood test to come back wrong.

They sat there for another ten minutes watching the second hand on the clock tick slowly before the doctor came into talk to them. He smiled at Alyssa and shook both Emma and Sean's hands before ruffling Mike's hair and going to sit behind his desk.

He opened up his file to look at the results of the blood test. "Well his blood count could be better and it's probably a little too early to tell for sure but from these results I'd say he's in remission. Check with the nurse as you leave to schedule his follow-ups. Take as much time in here as you want." he said smiling before leaving the family of four alone.

Mike looked over at his father. "What's remission mean, Daddy?" he asked sounding scared. The poor boy had been through so much over the past few months.

Sean put a hand on his small son's shoulder. "It means all the stuff in there that was making you sick is gone now." he told him and watched his little eyes widen.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly bouncing on Emma's lap. Sean nodded and quickly caught the boy with one arm as he flung his arms around his neck. It was then that he heard the most beautiful sound, the sound of his son's laughter, something he hadn't heard too much of since he had gotten sick.

He let go of Sean's neck with one arm and put it around his sister. "I am better now Lyssa! We can bring Bobby home now!" he said happily and Alyssa grinned.

Sean looked at the two of them. "Who's Bobby?" he asked them wondering what they were planning to bring into their home.

Alyssa turned her grin from her brother to Sean. "He's our kitty Daddy. I found him while we were at Nana's. Nana has him at her house. I told you before about him Daddy? Don't you remember?"

"How about we just leave him at Nana's for now?" Sean asked them and both of them pouted.

Emma smiled. "Come on Sean. Let them bring their pet home. Besides a home isn't a home without a pet." she told him.

Sean glared at her slightly. "Last person that said that brought home a weasel." he said and felt a small hand hit his chest.

"Bueller was a ferret Daddy not a weasel. And Bobby's a kitty. Please Daddy, please!" Alyssa begged.

Sean sighed and set both kids on their feet. "Alright we'll stop by on the way home and get him." he caved. The two of them cheered and ran out of the room. The two adults got up and Emma gave Sean a peak on the lips before they followed the kids out.

They stopped at the reception desk to schedule Mike's follow up appointment before heading back out to the car to head to Sean's mother's house.

They arrived and he used the key he still had from when he lived with his parents to let them in. "Go find your kitten and let's go alright." he told them as Mike and Alyssa raced off to find the kitten. "Mom? Dad?" he called to see if they were home.

"It doesn't look like they're here." Emma said looking around. The place was still as small as ever but it seemed cleaner than the last time she had been inside the small house.

Sean wrapped his arms around her. "They probably went out for something." he said holding her close. It still felt good to hold her in his arms even though it was something he got to do everyday now.

"Think we should wait for them? Tell them the good news?" she asked.

Sean shook his head. "I'll call them when we get home." he told her as the twins came back into the room with the kitten in Alyssa's arms.

"Look Daddy! We found him!" Alyssa said proudly showing her father the kitten.

Emma bent down to get a good look at the small orange tabby in her daughter's arms. She took the kitten into her own arms and petted his soft fur. "Aw Sean look at him. He's adorable." she gushed as the kitten meowed. It couldn't have been more than four months old.

"That's Bobby." Mike told them reaching out a hand to pet him. "You want to pet him Daddy?"

"I'll pet him later. We got to get home. Come on." he said opening the door for them. They all went out to the car and Emma handed Sean the kitten so he could find a box to put him in until they got back to the house.

As Emma buckled the kids in Sean picked the kitten up by the scruff of his neck. He meowed again and Sean sighed. "Looks like your coming with us." he said grabbing an empty box from by the porch and sat the kitten down in it.

On the way back to the house they stopped by the pet store to get the basic things the new addition to their family would need before finally going home.

"Manny? Jay? We're back!" Emma called walking into the house with the box in her arms.

"Where's Uncle Jay? I wanna tell him!" Mike asked as she sat the box down in the living room and let the kitten loose.

Sean sat the bags of stuff for the kitten on the table and found a note. He read it and smiled. "They're outback! Em can you take the kids out there while I get this all set up?" He smirked to himself.

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Come on. We can play more with Bobby later." she said and Alyssa pouted slightly before following Mike and Emma out onto the deck.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE & ALYSSA!" everyone shouted as they stepped outside. Mike and Alyssa's eyes widened at the decorations all around the back yard.

Manny and Jay walked over to them and hugged them both. "What did the doctor say?" Manny asked.

"I'm in emmission." Mike said as Jay lifted him up onto his shoulders. Manny raised an eyebrow.

"He means remission." Emma told them happily.

Jay grinned up at his nephew. "Looks like we have another reason to celebrate. Come on baby girl. We're gonna go get you guys into your swimsuits and go swimming." he said grabbing Alyssa's hand and taking them back inside.

Emma smiled looking around at the kids and their parents from the park along with Sean's mother and father who she spotted talking to Snake and Spike. She stepped off to the side and watched as Mike came running out of the house in his black swimming trunks with his water wings on before jumping into the pool where Jesse was waiting.

Jay brought out Alyssa as Sean and Manny brought out the cake to put on the table where they finished putting the candles on. She saw Ellie go into the pool and watching her sit Daniel in his little floatie so he could be with his cousins.

"You enjoying this? Being here with us?" She heard Sean ask as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She leaned back against his bare chest and put a hand over his. "I can't believe I stayed away from them for so long. I can't believe I stayed away from you so long."

Sean kissed her shoulder. "There's something upstairs in our room for you on the bed. Go put it on and come join us in the pool." he said letting her go and went to join the kids.

Emma took one more look at her family before going back into the house. She went upstairs to her and Sean's bedroom and found a cute but still tasteful bikini. She smiled before quickly changing to go back outside. Just as she was about to walk outside she saw a black velvet box sitting where the swimsuit had been.

She picked it up and gasped when she opened it. She noticed something written inside it and smiled when she read it. She snapped it closed and sat it on the dresser before going back outside and joining her family in the pool.

She swam up behind Sean and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The answer to your question? It's yes." she whispered in his ear.

Sean reached for her hand and grinned. "You found it?" he whispered.

Emma nodded swimming around so she was in front of him. "I love it. I love you. Always." she said before kissing him.

"Mommy!!" they heard Alyssa whine. "Why do you guys always do that?" she complained.

Sean and Emma chuckled and she held out her hand for Manny to see. When she did her eyes widened.

"You're engaged?!" she shrieked.

Emma smiled up at Sean. "We are." she said and heard Mike and Alyssa cheer while everyone clapped.

"Okay guys! Time for cake!" Spike and Sean's mom called down to them. Emma and Sean each picked the kids up out of the pool and set them down so they could run to their grandmothers.

"You ready for this?" he asked her.

"I'm more than ready." she told him taking his hand and they followed their new three year olds.

**The End...except for the epilouge**

**A/N:** Okay so I lied we got the epilouge left to go. Also at the end of the epilouge I will have information about the sequel to this along with information about a possible Janny spin off. Let me know what you'd think of that. Anyways hope you all enjoyed and the epilouge will hopefully be up in a couple days. Thanks all!


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three months later they were all gathered together to join two of them in holy matrimony.

She walked into the room and saw the bride standing in the middle looking in the mirror. "All most time. Everyone's seated and the guys are out there now." she said smiling at her best friend.

The bride turned around. "I can't do this." she said panicking. "What was I thinking? It's too soon. I can't do this." she said removing her veil.

She chuckled slightly and put a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Relax. Just breath okay. Everything is going to go fine. You're going to go out there and marry the man you love and everything will be fine. Besides it's not that soon, you've been planning this for a year."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we wind up hating each other?" the bride asked tears filling her eyes.

She hugged the sobbing bride. "You're not going to hate each other. And if worse comes to worse at least you'll have today and the past three years to remind you why you love him."

She wiped her eyes. "I can do this." she said going back over to the mirror to fix her make up.

She hugged her once more. "We'll be outside." she said going out into the hall.

"Is she okay Mommy?" Alyssa asked her mother looking up at her.

"She's going to be okay baby girl. Now go stand in front of your brother and Danny. We're going to get started soon." Emma told her daughter and ushered her over to her spot in the line.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" Jay asked adjusting his tie as he, Sean and Jesse were standing up by the alter.

Sean looked at Jay with a raised eyebrow. "It's 30 degrees outside and we have the heater off. It's you."

Jay glared at him. "I thought the best man's job was to make me feel better not worse?"

Jesse chuckled. "You'll be fine Jay." he told him.

"Sean switch places with Jesse." Sean glared at Jay as the pianist stared to play. First down the aisle was Alyssa in her flower girl dress followed by the two ring bearers Mike and Danny. Mike held the small pillow in one hand and used the other to help keep Danny steady on his feet.

Next after the three kids came Ellie in a maternity version of the pink bridesmaid dresses Manny had picked out for the girls. She caught Sean's eye staring behind her and looked away. Now was not the time for that. As she took her place next to the alter she saw Jesse smile over at her.

After Ellie came Emma is almost the same dress with her blond hair hanging around her shoulders. Sean smiled shyly at her as she took her place across from him.

After the bridal party was down the aisle the pianist switched to the bridal march. Jay drew in his breath as he saw his bride coming towards him arm in arm with her father. She had her hair arranged neatly on her head and her white halter dress had beaded flower designs around the neck and down the dress.

He shook Mr. Santos' hand before taking joining hands with Manny and stood in front of the preacher.

"We give thanks today for Jason and Manuela for their open hearts willing spirits and their closest friends and family. May we all be changed by what is said and witnessed here today." he began the ceremony. "

May each of us be reminded of our own wants and our own desires." Ellie looked over at Sean and noticed him staring at his own fiancé.

"It's a mystery how we fall in love, who we fall in love with." Sean mouthed I love you to her before turning his attention back to the words the preacher was saying.

"Jason do you take Manuela to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" he asked Jay.

Jay looked over at Manny standing in front of him. "I do." Manny smiled at him slightly as Sean handed him the ring and he slid it onto her finger to join her engagement ring.

The preacher turned to Manny. "And do you Manuela take Jason to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Manny smiled and rubbed the back of Jay's hand with her thumb. "I do." she said before taking Jay's ring from Emma and slipping in onto his hand where it would stay forever.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said and Jay pressed his lips against his new wife's as everyone clapped.

They broke apart and walked back down the aisle. Sean and Emma linked arms and followed them with the kids in front of them. Jesse linked arms with Ellie.

"You could at least act like you're happy to be with me." he whispered softly in her ear as they followed their friends to join them in the small room as they waited for them to set up for the reception.

"Daddy!" Daniel yelled running up to Jay.

Jay scooped the toddler up his arms. "Hey little man. Ready to party?" he asked bouncing him in his arms.

"Yea!" he said before reaching for his mother.

"Then let's go then baby." she said hugging him as they heard Spinner start the music.

"Let me introduce to you for the second time Mr. and Mrs. Jay Hogart!" he said.

Jay grinned at his wife. "That's our cue Mrs. Hogart."

Manny kissed him again before linking arms with him while holding their son in her other arm. "Let's go hubby."

Sean and the rest of the wedding party chuckled as they headed into the reception hall.

The End

**A/N:** First off I'm going to start with saying thank you to all of you that have stuck with me on this long ride. To all of you that read but never reviewed thanks for reading. For all those that reviewed there were quite a few for this story that I got that almost made me cry.

Without you all we never would have gotten this far. You all know how to make a writer feel great. A huge thank you to MyWishForYou again for the info you gave me near the beginning and a huge thank you to MilitaryWife, Janny 4-ever, bfan2good4u, XoPri24 and anyone else I missed that reviewed every chapter. I love you all.

Okay now for the info about the sequel.

**Faith and Trust **will pick up six months after Jay and Manny's wedding. Those two are still enjoying wedded bliss when someone from Manny's past shows up for a benefit concert.

Emma is making plans for her and Sean's wedding as she learns that it's not easy to get back lost time as she prepares for the kids to start preschool that fall.

Jesse and Ellie are still headed towards crisis even after the birth of their new little girl.

Meanwhile during all this chaos business is picking up at the garage and Sean and Jay start talking about expanding.

Now for the so far untitled Jay/Manny spin off.

We've seen them get together, we've seen them with their child and we just saw them get married.

So this story we're going to be going back to the beginning to see what else went on between them that we didn't get to see. We'll see the ups and downs of our favorite couples relationship.

Anyways first chapter to Faith and Trust will be up either Friday or sometime next week. First chapter to the spin off will be up at the same time or the week after.


End file.
